


Forget Your Mistakes // Jamie Follese

by earthtodanielle



Category: Hot Chelle Rae
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtodanielle/pseuds/earthtodanielle
Summary: Alex's life was far from perfect, but when she goes on tour with Hot Chelle Rae, it seems like it can't get any better.Started May 5th, 2012Completed June 19th, 2012





	1. Love is Problematique

"I don't think that I was ever trying to kill myself, but I knew that if I'd gone too far, I wouldn't care." -Demi Lovato

I suppose I should probably introduce myself. My name is Leah Alexandria Davis, but everyone just calls me Alex. I'm 19 years old, and I share an apartment in New York City with my best friend. Rebekah Marie Johnson and I have been best friends since we were 15 years old. We moved into this apartment together after graduating high school a few months ago. It was a surprise to everyone in our hometown of Nashville, Tennessee that we were moving to New York.

I never had a good life at home, but I wasn't abused. Physically, anyway. My dad was never around and my mother made it completely obvious I was never good enough. Rebekah was the only person who could go from making me laugh to having the most serious conversation with me in a heartbeat, and that's what I love most about her.

Anyway, we moved here from Tennessee, like I said before, to go to a photography school. And when I say my mother had a major overreaction, that's only an understatement. She went on a total rampage.

"What do you mean you're moving to New York?!" she yelled.

I replied calmly, like I always do when she starts yelling at me, "Photography school."

"You'll never be good enough! Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost?!" she was still yelling and she didn't show signs of stopping any time soon.

"I got a full four-year scholarship. They obviously think I'm good enough," I said.

I didn't let her respond. I ran to my room, locked my door, and stuffed my earbuds into my ears and turned my music up as loud as it would go. I didn't know what life would be like in New York, but I knew it had to be better than the hell I was living in now.

But enough about my background and all these sappy feelings about things you really don't care about. You're probably still wondering what the quote up there means. Don't worry, I'm getting to that.

It all started with a boy.

Now, before you jump ahead and think that this is like every other stupid teenage love story you've ever read, which it will more than likely end up being, let me explain.

This boy, Jamie Christian Follese, is the love of my life. Okay, so maybe he's never been the love of my life, but he might as well be. See, he completely shattered my heart, and he doesn't even know I exist. Stupid, right?

He's in one of those typical high school bands you always here about, though most of them don't make it big. His band, however, did. That doesn't happen until later though, but it did break my heart even more. It's not that I wasn't happy for them, I just get jealous easily. And if there's one thing I know about girls, it's that they love eye candy. And Jamie is definitely one of those people.

Ryan, Jamie's older brother, is one of my closest friends. Which, when you think about it, is weird considering the fact that his brother doesn't even know I'm alive. Ryan had pretty much figured out that I was in love with his brother from the moment I saw him.

"Leah Alexandria." I hate when Ryan does that.

"Must you call me that?"

"Only when you don't tell me you're in love with my brother!"

My eyes widened as I stumbled on my words, "What... What are you talking about? I am not in love with your brother. I don't even know him!"

"Alex, I may be a guy, but I know that look. You're in love with Jamie."

"And you're on crack! I'm not! I don't know him! He doesn't know I'm alive! Moving on now!"

I moved my eyes to something other than Ryan, which just screams 'I'm totally lying right now!'. But I couldn't help it. It was a bad habit, and he could tell.

I heard Ryan sigh, "So, you're coming to our show tonight, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it as long as I get in free and front row center."

He laughed, "Don't you always?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," I smiled back at him.


	2. Honestly, I Just Don't Care

Other than the sweaty people pushing up against me and screaming in my ears, their show was probably the best they've ever given. In my opinion, at least.

I ran backstage to Ryan and basically tackled him and screamed, "That was amazing!"

He laughed, "Thank you."

I looked at Jamie, Ian, and Nash, "Oh, you guys did amazing too."

"Wow, thank you, Alex," Nash said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged him as he laughed.

I noticed Jamie and Ian still watching, so I held my arms open, "Come on. You know you want a hug, lover boys."

Ian was the first to walk up. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed, "Thanks, Alex."

I turned to face Jamie, "I've only got a limited supply of hugs for the next 10 minutes, and I know you want one because, let's face it, my hugs are great and you're missing out."

"Yeah, Jamie. Your life changes after you hug Alex," Ryan smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Ryan," I laughed. I opened my arms again when I faced Jamie, who just stared at me, "Look Jamie, I can't properly congratulate you unless I give you a hug. That, and I don't want to look like an idiot standing here with my arms open."

He sighed, but smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. I could have sworn I felt his heart beating faster, but maybe it was just mine.

"Much better," I said while letting go. He smiled slightly again and Ryan winked at me when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly, "Well, I should be heading home. Again, amazing job tonight, guys! You're all wonderful, and I love you!" I smiled and trotted off back home.

That's the beauty of living down the road from the venue. I didn't need a car, and I got to enjoy the fresh air.

I opened the front door and saw my mom standing there with her arms crossed, and I knew I was in for something.

"Leah Alexandria Davis! Where in the hell have you been?!" she yelled.

I instantly froze. Shit.

I knew I forgot to do something before I left the house to go to the show.

"I was at the venue watching Ryan's band play," I replied calmly, closing the front door behind me. She still wasn't having it.

"Who's Ryan?!" she yelled again.

"You know Ryan. I've been like best friends with him since elementary school."

"Oh, so you were sneaking out to see him?"

"What? No!"

"Did you have a good time with him?"

I couldn't believe she asked me that.

I knew for a fact she knew Ryan and she was just looking for a good enough reason to yell at me more, but indirectly being called a slut isn't exactly something that puts anyone in a good mood. I had finally had enough. I walked right past her and up to my bedroom, slamming my door behind me.

I stuffed a few things in my bag and headed back down the stairs. My mother tried to stop me, but I kept walking. As long as I was out of that house, I didn't care where the hell I ended up. I lived fairly close to Ryan and Jamie, so I walked to their apartment.

I knocked until I heard Ryan yell, "It is 10pm! Unless you are the pizza guy with a free pizza, I suggest you-" He stopped when he opened the door and saw me. "Alex, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What do you have your bag for?"

It felt like the questioning never ended and, to be honest, I didn't even know I was crying.

"I left," I told him, "I finally got fed up with her shit and I walked out."

"Do you have any place to stay?"

I knew that question was coming.

I didn't want to just invite myself to stay with him and his brother until Rebekah and I left for New York, but I didn't know where else to go. Rebekah lived clear on the other side of town, and I didn't have a car. It was a split second decision, but I figured it would be a better shot than sleeping on the streets.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Ryan grab my hand and pull me inside. I guess it was obvious by my vacant stare that I had no where else to go. Ryan basically threw me onto the couch, sat next to me, and pulled me into the tightest hug I'm sure he's ever given anyone.

"Ryan," I said when he let go of me, "I can't just invite myself to stay here."

"Well, where else were you planning on going?"

"Rebekah's place," I stated.

"Alex, that's all the way on the other side of town. You can't just walk to her house alone in the middle of the night," Ryan said, shocked.

"And why not?! If I didn't come over, you never would have known!" I yelled, almost starting to cry again.

I knew he was just being protective, and don't get me wrong, that's one of the reasons I love him, but I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle myself fairly well.

"But you did come over here, Alex. And I can't let you just walk all the way across town alone at night. How long were you planning on staying at Rebekah's?"

"About four months. Until we leave for New York."

"You're moving to New York?" My head shot up and I turned around to see Jamie standing at the end of the hallway.

"Yes. For college," I said after about ten long seconds, my eyes wide.

"Oh..." was all Jamie said. I didn't know if I was dreaming or what, but I could have sworn he sounded disappointed.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked, turning back to Ryan.

Ryan replied, almost as if he were in shock as well, "I... I didn't know I was supposed to. I didn't think it would matter."

It almost seemed as if Jamie was mad about what Ryan said because he just breathed in slowly and glared at him.

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt this stare down, but is there something someone's not telling me? Because I'd really like to know what's going on now..." I trailed off.

I didn't understand why Jamie seemed to care so much. I mean, he didn't even know I was alive until now, right?


	3. You Can Take My Heart if Yours Won't Beat

"Uh..." I said, after almost five minutes of continuous staring for them and an unbearable awkward silence for me.

Jamie looked straight at me and nearly yelled, "I think I love you, Alex!" It was pretty obvious by the look on his face that he immediately regretted saying that.

I nearly choked, "I'm sorry, what?" I could tell Jamie was scared out of his mind and mentally beating himself up.

"I, uh... I mean..." he stuttered.

"Um, I'm just gonna leave you two alone for a while I go take care of something...somewhere other than here," Ryan stood up, pretty much running out of the room. Jamie sighed and walked over to the couch and sat next to me where Ryan was before.

"Alex, I meant to tell you before. Really, I did. But you just... You make me so nervous and I couldn't..." he trailed off and looked down at his feet. Which was admittedly the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"I make you nervous?"

He half smiled, "Yeah..."

I laughed nervously, "Good nervous or bad nervous?"

"Good, mostly. It's partly bad because I could never get the courage to even say hi to you."

I tried my best not to smile, but I couldn't help it. His smile, his nervousness, the fact that he just told me he thinks he loves me... It was a lot to take in, but I certainly wasn't going to complain.

"I think I love you too, Jamie." I whispered.

He looked back up at me, "Really?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, we've never actually had a legit conversation before, and we don't know each other that well..."

"You don't need to know someone really well to have a crush on them, silly," I laughed.

He laughed as well, "I guess not."

"Jamie," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. By this time, Jamie and I were sitting closer together, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm around my waist.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Why do you like me?" I didn't really think before I asked him that. I probably should have though, because Jamie didn't seem like he had an answer.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"I don't mean it like that," I laughed nervously, "I just mean... You could get someone better – I know you could. You could get someone who isn't moving thousands of miles away in four months. The way you smile and the way your eyes light up when you're happy, how passionate you are about music, you have tons of girls wanting to date you who are a hundred times prettier than I ever will be... I'm not good enough for you, Jamie – I'm not."

Jamie seemed genuinely shocked, "Leah Alexandria Davis, I may be able to get a bunch of girls, but I only want one: You. And I always will no matter how much you want to believe you're not good enough. You are beautiful in every single way, Alex – always have been, always will be. And I am prepared to tell you that every day for the rest of your life until you believe me."

I sat up, looking straight at him, barely whispering, "I love you, Jamie."

He smiled and leaned closer to me, "I love you too, Alex." I knew what was coming next, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I wouldn't say I've had my first real kiss yet.

The only other guy I've kissed was some junior at school when I was a freshman, and I wasn't even willing. He kinda just pushed me against my locker one morning and tried to make out with me. It didn't last long though, because Ryan came up and hit him. Needless to say, Ryan didn't let me out of his sight for at least two weeks after that little incident.

In the midst of my thoughts, I felt Jamie's lips hit mine. Honestly, I've never really believed in that whole feeling fireworks shit. It just didn't seem possible. Until now, that is. I felt like I was in a burning fireworks warehouse or something. There were so many butterflies in my stomach, I didn't think anymore could fit. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at one point.

As soon as he pulled away, my eyes opened and I thought I was going to cough my lungs out.

"Was it really that bad?" Jamie asked, half jokingly, half worried.

"No, not at all!" I basically screamed when I caught my breath again, "This is really cheesy, but I may or may not have forgotten how to breathe..."

He laughed that adorable laugh of his, "Good. I thought maybe it was too soon."

I smiled, "Jamie, if anything, it wasn't soon enough."

Ryan walked back in with the biggest smile on his face, "Finally! I've been telling him to do that for the past 5 years!"

"Ryan!" Jamie yelled. I just laughed. I couldn't help it. "Gee, Alex. Thanks for the support."

I smiled, throwing my arms around Jamie's neck, "Shut up. You know I love you."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled back, "I love you too."

"So," Ryan plopped down on the couch next to me, "Who wants to watch a scary movie?"

"Oh, no way! Scary movies and I do not go well together," I laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little face about it," Ryan laughed, "You've got Jamie to hold you when you get scared." I looked over at Jamie and he blushed.

"Fine," I giggled, "But if you guys think I'm sleeping alone tonight, you're sadly mistaken."

Ryan cheered, "Alright!"

Ryan put the movie in and within 10 minutes, I was already hiding behind a pillow on Jamie's lap.

"Honestly, Alex," Jamie laughed, "It isn't even that scary."

"That's what you think now! But when you're trying to sleep later, don't come crying to me!"

~

The next two hours were like hell, but I toughed it out.

We finally decided to go to sleep after another hour of joking around and being stupid. Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room.

He sat me on his bed and kissed my forehead, "You can sleep here. I'll take the couch."

He started to walk away but my grip on his hand got tighter, "Do you really think I'm sleeping alone? Because I don't."

Jamie groaned, "Alex, seriously. The movie wasn't that scary. I promise I will not let any mutant clowns or alligators get to you." I shook my head and he sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay, okay. I'll stay with you." I breathed deeply and sighed, letting go of his hand, crashing my body against his bed.

"This is so much more comfortable than at home," I mumbled quietly into his pillow.

"What was that, Alex?" Jamie asked, laying down next to me.

I cuddled up against him, laying my head on his chest, "Nothing."

"Alex? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. Really," I replied looking up at him, scrambling for words. Jamie just looked at me. And it was the kind of look Rebekah gave me when she knew I was lying about something. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Alex. Tell me."

I sighed, "I... I said your bed is more comfortable than mine is, okay?"

"Well, every bed is more comfortable than your own. It's a proven fact," he said, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"You don't get it, Jamie. My mom... My mom made me sleep on the floor. I've never actually had a real bed..." Jamie stared at me and I could feel the tears starting to come down my face so I just smashed my face against his pillow again. "I think I told you too much. Just forget I said anything, please."

"I'm never letting you go back there, Alex – no matter what."

I lifted myself up on my arms and looked at him, "You promise?"

"I promise," he said before moving his hands to wipe the tears off my face and kissing me. I smiled at him slightly when he pulled away and laid my head back down on his chest. Right before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper, "I love you, Alex."


	4. I've Gotta Keep You with Me

Four months later, I found myself living with Ryan and Jamie. I'm not gonna lie, living with guys kinda sucks. Being the only somewhat organized person in this apartment is tough sometimes.

I do have to give them some credit though. They have learned to actually throw things away instead of leaving their trash wherever. True, it took about two months, but they learned! It was bittersweet, though.

Although I was looking forward to seeing what would happen in New York, those feelings were there before I found out Jamie loved me back. I would have forgotten I was leaving tomorrow had Jamie not reminded me. It was a pretty sad day for all of us, Rebekah included. And even though she was excited for New York as well, she could tell today wasn't going to be easy for me or Jamie.

"I promise I will call you every single day, no matter how much or how little time I have," Jamie told me, pulling me into a hug.

Hot Chelle Rae had become huge in the past few months, and Tonight Tonight was going on its third week at #1.

"Jamie," I said, hugging him back, "We swore no sappy shit until we get to the airport tomorrow morning."

I looked at him and he smiled, "Right, of course."

"So, what do you pretty ladies want to do today?" Ryan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well, I was hoping to just spend the day with Jamie," I smiled sheepishly, "But, you and Rebekah could hang out if you wanted."

"Really, now?" Ryan smirked as Rebekah elbowed my side, blushing like crazy. "Well," Ryan laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her away from Jamie and I, "It's your lucky day, because I am the greatest guy to hang out with in the history of forever."

I laughed as she turned around and glared at me, "You'll thank me for this later!" I squeaked when Jamie suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street. "Whoa there, buddy!" I giggled, "What are we doing?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

"I hate when you do that. It makes me think you're going to take me to an alley and try to have your way with me or something."

"Oh, you'd like it and you know it."

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be more logical to go to your bedroom? You know, somewhere more comfortable?" I laughed.

"Trust me, babe. You'll love this way more."

"Oh, more than seeing you shirtless? Well, I can't wait to see what it is then."

He laughed sarcastically, "Just hush and close your eyes."

"I'm not sure whether you're aware of this or not, but if I close my eyes, I won't be able to see where I'm going."

"Fine," Jamie stopped, "Hop on."

"In the middle of the street, Jamie? Really?!" I yelled, trying my best to act offended.

"You know what I mean, Alex," he laughed.

I smiled at him and hopped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and closed my eyes, burying my face into his neck.

"Eyes closed?" he asked after about 5 minutes.

"Eyes closed, sir!" I saluted.

He stopped walking and told me to hop off, but to keep my eyes closed. He grabbed me and pulled me in front of him, putting his hands on my waist and started walking again.

A couple minutes later, he stopped me and told me to open my eyes. Once my eyes were open, I thought I was going to start bawling. He had led me to our spot under my favorite tree in the park, where there was a blanket set up and a guitar laying in the grass.

"Jamie..." I said, pressing my hand over my mouth.

"Surprise!" he beamed. We sat down on the blanket and he picked up the guitar.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

He smiled, "Well, I just learned a couple months ago. I made Ryan teach me so I could play you a song."

"Well, play it!" I almost yelled.

Jamie laughed and started playing, "I just want to warn you, you'll probably cry and love me more after this."

"Jamie, I don't know if I could love you any more than I already do," I leaned over and kissed him, and he smiled and started singing.

I gotta keep you with me

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Catch my flight, 6am  
Gonna be gone till who knows when  
Here I go  
I squeeze you tight one last time  
Use my shirt to dry your eyes  
Gotta let go

When I'm gone, all the nights are so long  
We've gotta hold on, on, on

Days go by, and yeah, I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name, I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

I still smell like your perfume  
Damn, I wish you were in this room in my bed  
I toss and turn as I try to dream  
Our love plays out like a movie scene in my head  
Oh, yeah

Days go by, and yeah, I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name, I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

When I'm gone, all the nights are so long  
We've gotta hold on, on, on

Catch my flight, 6am  
One last stop and I'm home again  
Here I go

Days go by, and yeah, I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name, I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

Days go by, and yeah, I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name, I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I gotta keep you with me

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

He stopped playing after a few more chords, and looked at me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just let the tears flow and hugged him. At that moment, all I could think was, 'Damn, I'm gonna miss this boy.'

And that was when it hit me. I'm leaving to a completely different life tomorrow, and I don't know how I'm going to do it without him.


	5. Never Have I Ever Felt Like This Before

"Jamie," I whispered, "I don't know if I can do this... I don't want to leave you."

He set his guitar to the side and pulled me onto his lap, "Alex, we both know you have to go. No one said this was going to be an easy thing to go through. Hell, I didn't even know you were leaving until four months ago. But you know what?" he put his hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was looking at him, "I know we can make it work. You've supported my brother and I with our dream, now it's our turn to support you and Rebekah with yours."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. All I was able to do was lean my forehead on his and cry softly. He was right. I couldn't just waste the work I had done to get that scholarship and even though I wouldn't see him for God knows how long, I had to go.

"I love you, Jamie Christian," I said quietly.

He kissed me and whispered back, "I love you more, Leah Alexandria."

I made Jamie give me a piggy back ride back to our apartment, simply because I didn't know if my own legs could carry me more than 5 feet. When we got home, we noticed Ryan and Rebekah on the couch. Ryan had his arms around Rebekah's waist, and her head was laying on his shoulder.

Before they noticed we walked in, I snuck up behind them and said excitedly, "How are you two love birds doing?!" Rebekah jumped up and hit my arm.

"Leah Alexandria Davis!" she yelled, "Do not do that!"

I threw my hands into the air and backed away slowly, "Sorry," and started laughing. Jamie looked at Ryan and they both smiled.

Later that night, Jamie was with Ryan, Ian, and Nash doing whatever it is guys in bands do, and Rebekah and I had some alone time.

"Have you reconsidered this whole thing at all? Like, possibly not going to New York and staying here instead?" Rebekah asked out of the blue.

"Well, yeah. Of course I have."

"What do you think we should do?"

"In all honstly, I think we need to go to New York."

"But... I thought you'd want to stay here with Jamie...?" Rebekah seemed to be shocked that that statement even came out of my mouth.

"I do, more than I've ever wanted anything in this world. But I talked to Jamie about it earlier today, and he told me that it was their turn to support our dream. And our dream has always been to go to photography school in New York City."

Rebekah looked down at the floor, then back up at me, "They really are great guys."

"Yeah... But, hey, are you and Ryan... You know, a thing now?" The biggest smile crept onto her face as she nodded shyly. I hugged her and smiled, "That's great! I'm so happy for you! You know, if we marry them, we'll be sisters-in-law."

She laughed, "We should probably get to bed... Big day tomorrow."

Our smiles slowly faded as I agreed, "Yeah... Where'd the boys run off to?"

"I don't know. I thought they would have been back by now though. I'm sure they'll come back eventually." I nodded as we headed up to bed, me obviously going into Jamie's room, Rebekah going into Ryan's.

~

As if I even need to tell you this, the next day certainly wasn't a cakewalk for any of us. I had tears running down my face, Jamie was begging me to stop crying, Rebekah was about to break down, and Ryan didn't want to let go of her.

"I know you don't want to go, babe, but you have to," Jamie begged, "I know this is your dream and I'm not going to let myself get in the way of it. I promise you, Ryan and I will visit you guys as soon as we can, but for right now, you have to trust that no amount of distance will ever ruin what we've got."

I lifted my head off his chest and sniffled, "I love you, Jamie."

He smiled, "I love you more, Alex," and kissed me.

"Promise you'll send us signed copies of your EP when it's done?" I smiled back at him once we pulled away.

"Of course," he laughed lightly.

We had finally gotten onto the plane for a ride that would seem like forever. I took the window seat, Rebekah had the seat right next to me. She looked over and noticed I was crying again, so she grabbed my hand, telling me everything would be okay without actually vocalizing anything. I laid my head on her shoulder and we braced ourselves for the flight into New York.

Don't get me wrong here, I couldn't wait to see what our lives would be like in what would seem like a completely new world, but I knew we were both going to miss our lives in Tennessee.


	6. Why Don't You Love Me?

Okay, let's skip ahead, because the first few months of college just consisted of learning, taking pictures, and crying ourselves to sleep every night. And no one really wants to hear about that.

Six months later, Rebekah and I were working our part-time job as waitresses in a small local restaurant relatively close to our apartment. We had just started our shift when the doors opened. I was busy with another customer when I heard Rebekah scream.

"Rebekah?" I said in a panic, "What-" I quickly spun around, cutting myself off. Because when I turned, I covered my mouth, almost in tears.

There aren't really any words I could give you that would make you understand what the full extent of my feelings were at that moment, but I could barely move and I'm almost 100% certain I stopped breathing for a second.

I walked over to where Rebekah was hugging Ryan, and I threw my arms around Jamie. I felt him let out a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist, almost like he was relieved.

My knees almost gave out when he whispered in my ear, "I missed you, babe."

I couldn't do anything else but hug him tighter. I knew if I tried to talk, nothing would come out of my mouth, and even if something did, he wouldn't have been able to understand me.

Our manager, Amanda, ran out, seemingly in a panic, "I heard someone scream! What's wrong?!"

Rebekah's cheeks instantly turned red and she looked at me, obviously wanted me to talk for her. I just stared at her. I couldn't speak, I was still in shock.

Ryan spoke up, "Sorry. We just wanted to surprise them after not seeing them for six months, so we just decided to drop by without letting them know."

"Oh, so you're the boys they're always going on about," Amanda smirked. Rebekah and I looked at each other wide-eyed as Jamie and Ryan grinned. She laughed again, "Why don't you girls take the next couple of weeks off, yeah? You know, to catch up with your boyfriends."

Rebekah was finally able to speak, "But it's Monday and our shift just started. We can't just leave.."

"Honey, has there ever been more than five people in here at a time? It's okay. It's been six months since you've seen these boys, I want to give you all the time off I can."

"A-Are you sure?" I stuttered slightly, finally starting to catch my breath.

"Yes," Amanda laughed, "I'm as sure as I've ever been. I know exactly what you're going through, and if my boss had given me two weeks off to spend time with my now husband, he would have been the best boss I'd ever had the pleasure of working for. I'll call you if I need any help."

She smiled as she turned and walked back into her office. Rebekah and I looked at Jamie and Ryan, then at each other, then back at Jamie and Ryan and smiled. They grabbed our hands and pulled us outside to Ryan's car.

"So, where do you beautiful ladies live?" Ryan asked.

"Just down the road," I replied, giving him the rest of the directions.

Once Ryan parked his car, we led them to our apartment.

"Alright," Jamie finally spoke, "Go change your clothes. We're taking you to the fair." Rebekah and I looked at each other for a moment and basically ran toward our rooms.

~

The fair was the fair.

Ryan and Jamie spent God knows how much money trying to win us a stuffed animal they could have bought at a store for way cheaper, but I guess it's some sort of male pride thing.

We laughed as we walked down the street back to our apartment, Rebekah and I carrying our little stuffed bears and holding Ryan and Jamie's hands.

"So," Rebekah started, "Where are you guys staying?"

Jamie was about to talk when I interrupted, "With us, I would hope." They all looked at me and I frowned, "Or not..."

"No, Alex. We would love to," Ryan laughed.

"Yeah. It sure as hell beats the motel we were going to stay at," Jamie added.

"People like Jamie and Ryan Follese should not have to be seen in such places as a motel," I said, trying to act disgusted. Ryan, Jamie, and Rebekah almost instantly started cracking up. "I know I'm hilarious, but damn. Calm the heck down," I said as I burst into a fit of giggles.

"And that's why we love you, Alex," Ryan said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, bro," Jamie tried to act offended, "Don't you kiss my woman."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Ryan smirked.

Jamie ran over to Rebekah and kissed her forehead while she stood there, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, now it's personal!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh, look!" I yelled, grabbing Rebekah's hand and running over to a driveway, "Pretty rocks! Let's go have a look at them, Rebekah!"

She laughed at my horribly sarcastic attempt to avoid Jamie and Ryan's little 'confrontation' in the middle of the street while the boys just pretended to beat each other up.

"What the hell do you call that?!" Rebekah yelled at them.

"You guys hit like little girls!" I laughed. Jamie and Ryan gave each other a look and started walking toward us. I grabbed Rebekah's hand again, running and screaming, "Oh, dear God! Run! They're gonna beat us with their little girly punches!"

They chased us until we got to the park down the road where Rebekah and I split up, her running toward the jungle gym, me making a break for the swings. When I got closer, I noticed Jamie wasn't following me so I sat down on one of the swings, breathing heavily.

"Damn, I'm out of shape," I looked down, laughing quietly to myself. When I looked back up, Jamie was standing there and I jumped and screamed, "When the hell did you get there?!"

"About half a second ago," he smiled down at me. I stood up, and he grabbed the swing's chains, knowing I wouldn't be able to get away.

"Hey," I pouted, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and interlocked my fingers around him, resting them on the back of his neck.

~

I'm going to skip to Friday, because Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday was pretty much like Monday.

"We really are sorry we can't go to the party with you guys," Ryan said.

"I've told you a million times, guys," I said, "It's okay. Go make beautiful music now, party later! We'll see you there when you're done. Make us proud!" The boys gave us hugs and kisses before they left with Nash and Ian to work on their new album. We waved to all of them and when the door closed, I looked at Rebekah and practically screamed, "Let's go party!" She laughed as we ran to our rooms to get dressed.

The party was one of those typical college parties you hear about. Drunk idiots, stupid party games, couples going upstairs to be stereotypical. Blah, blah, blah.

"Hey!" I yelled over the music, turning toward Rebekah, "I'm gonna go look for the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She nodded and kept dancing. That girl, I swear. She can out-party anyone I know. I laughed to myself as I walked up the stairs and opened some doors, only to find makeout sessions. Okay, so finding a bathroom would be harder than I thought.

"Why the hell does this house have to be so big?" I wondered outloud.

You know when people say that something took their breath away, but in a bad way? Yeah, that happened when I opened the next door.

I guess I didn't really know what I was expecting when I turned the doorknob. Well, I was expecting to see what resembled a bathroom, sure.

But what I found certainly wasn't that.


	7. Well, I Can Barely Breathe

"J-Jamie...?" I tried desperately not to cry, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

"Alex!" he yelled, his eyes getting wider, "It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Really? Because it looks an awful lot like you're making out with some stupid fucking whore!" I yelled back.

Lucky for me, the girl was drunk and could barely stand up, let alone beat the shit out of me for calling her a stupid whore. Which was admittedly not the greatest name I've ever called someone, but I was in the moment. Give me a break.

He paused, which was enough for me to run out of the room and back downstairs.

Ryan grabbed me right before I reached the door, "Oh my God, Alex. What happened to you?"

I couldn't really speak. All that came out of my mouth in between sobs was, "Jamie...and....her....and....upstairs....and...."

Ryan interrupted me by crashing me into his chest, "Do you need me to take you home?"

I looked up at him with blurry vision and whispered, "Yes, please..."

Just before we walked out the door, we saw Jamie running to the bottom of the stairs and stop once he hit the last step, he stared at Ryan and I. Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his car, giving his brother the dirtiest look I've ever seen him give anyone on the way out.

When we got to my door, Ryan asked, "Do you want me to stay with you? At least until Rebekah gets home?"

"No," I said, still trying to calm down, "It's okay. Go back to the party. I'll be fine. Tell Rebekah I'll be okay and I'm just going to go to sleep, and tell Jamie not to come near me when you guys get back."

"Alright," Ryan hugged me and kissed my forehead, "We'll be back no later than 12:30. Don't wait up for us."

I nodded as he walked toward the door and said, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Ryan." The moment I heard the door close, I ran to my bathroom.

Okay, so I lied. I wasn't going to bed. I was about to make the stupidest decision of my life, but I couldn't stop myself. All those memories of my mother telling me I'd never be good enough for anyone were all coming back. I couldn't help but think she was right. Even though that girl was drunk, she was still prettier than me. I'm sure she's better for Jamie than I ever could be anyway. 

I dug through my medicine cabinet and took out the first pill bottle I saw. I opened it and swallowed every single pill. At that moment, I didn't know what they were for, and I don't know why I did it. I just knew I wanted the pain to stop. I started to feel dizzy and weak, and before I knew it, I hit the floor and blacked out.

*Back at the party*

When Ryan walked in, the room was dead silent and all that could be heard was Rebekah screaming, "What the fuck is your problem, you dick?! How the fuck could you do that to her?!"

Jamie just stood there, scared out of his mind and Ryan was startled, to say the least. Rebekah rarely ever screamed, but when she did, everyone knew she meant business.

"You know, Jamie," Ryan laughed bitterly, walking over behind Rebekah and resting his hands on her shoulders, "Normally, I would try to calm her down. Normally, I would wonder why she would be yelling at you. But this isn't a normal circumstance, is it? Do you even understand how much Alex loves you? She would give everything up for you in a heartbeat if she could, and this is how you thank her?"

"I-"Jamie began before being cut off.

"No! Don't even try it! You're not sorry! If you were sorry, we wouldn't be talking about this right now, would we?!" Rebekah kept yelling.

Everyone else in the room was silent. You were lucky if you could even hear them breathing. Rebekah became quiet and her breathing suddenly became heavier as she quickly spun around and looked at Ryan, eyes about as wide as they could go.

"Where's Alex?" she asked.

"She wanted me to take her home, so I did."

"Oh my God, we have to get home now," Rebekah said, grabbing her things.

"What, why?" Ryan started panicking slightly.

"No time to explain now. We've gotta go!" She turned to Jamie and looked at him through narrow eyes, "Get in the car, asshole." Needless to say, he did exactly as he was told.

Ryan nearly sped home and Rebekah basically jumped out of the still moving car when he pulled into the driveway.

"Rebekah!" Ryan yelled, "Slow down!"

"I told you: no time!" she practically burst through the door and ran to the bathroom door. "Alex!" she yelled and knocked, "Alex, open the door for me, babe!"

Nothing.

"Alex!" she yelled louder, messing with the door's handle, "I need you to open the door now!"

"Hold on," Jamie said, lifting his leg up and kicking the door open. "Oh my God..." he whispered.


	8. I Bleed My Heart Out Just for You

"Ryan, go call an ambulance," Rebekah commanded.

"On it!" Ryan yelled, running out of the room, his phone in hand and already dialing.

"Stay with her," she looked at Jamie, "I'm still pissed at you, but I need to go get some towels. Yell if anything happens." Jamie nodded. As soon as Rebekah left, Jamie dropped to his knees, putting my head in his lap and running his hang through my hair,

"I didn't mean it, Alex. I really did think it was you..." he whispered, a tear falling from his eye and onto my cheek.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, trying to sit up.

I heard Jamie whisper, "No, no, no. Just lay back down. You're gonna be okay. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you...Rebekah!" he yelled, "She woke up!"

"I'm coming! Keep her awake!"

"Jamie..." I said weakly.

"Yes, Alex?"

I couldn't help it, the tears started falling, "Why?"

He looked down at me, my head was still laying in his lap, his tears still falling on my cheek, "Alex... I never meant to hurt you..."

"Of course you didn't mean to. You didn't want me to find out."

"Alex, it was dark. I thought she was you. You opened the door. I immediately knew I fucked up. And I knew I really fucked up when you ran away."

I smiled weakly, barely able to lift my hands up and wipe his eyes, "It's okay, Jamie."

He grabbed my hands and looked at me, "No. It's not okay, and you know it." My eyes started to close and Jamie became frantic, "No, no, no, no, no. Babe, I need you to stay awake. Keep your eyes open for me, Alex. Rebekah! She's going out again!"

As soon as Rebekah burst through the door, we all heard sirens and the paramedics and Ryan ran into the room.

"How long has she been like this?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Well, I brought her here at 10:30 and we got home about 10 minutes ago, so I'm guessing at least an hour," Ryan said, his hands shaking. They picked me up and put me on the stretcher, then started making their way back to the ambulance with Ryan, Rebekah, and Jamie following closely behind.

"Whoa, guys," the other paramedic said, "We can't have all of you. We can take one more, but even that's pushing it."

Rebekah instantly looked at Jamie, "Go."

"But you're her best friend..."

"You're her boyfriend and I told you to go."

"Fine...but I'm only going because I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I say no," Jamie said, partly joking.

"That would probably be the best decision for you at this point," Rebekah replied, pulling Ryan to his car.

The ambulance sped off and I was getting hooked up to God knows how many machines, squeezing Jamie's hand the entire ride.

I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears again, "Jamie, am I... Am I gonna die...?"

"Leah Alexandria, I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you before, and I'm sure as hell not going to anything happen to you now. I am always going to be here, whether you like it or not. I almost lost you once, and I am sure as hell not about to lose you now." I looked over at the paramedic as he started talking while working on me.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but from what I can tell, this kid really cares about you," he said thoughtfully, "Take my advice or ignore it: I think you need to keep him around."

I smiled at him, then looked Jamie in the eyes and held his hand tighter, "I plan on it."

He smiled back at me, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you more, Jamie."

~

*A couple hours later*

"Good news is, you're going to be just fine, Miss Davis," the doctor told us, "You didn't swallow enough pills to cause any serious damage to any of your organs. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Um..." I trailed off.

Jamie started talking, "It was all my fault. I made a stupid decision, and it was enough to make her crack." He squeezed my hand, and I pulled him closer to my bed.

The doctor looked at Jamie sympathetically, then back at me, "What exactly were you trying to do?"

"I don't know... I don't really think I was trying to kill myself... I was just broken, and at the time, I guess I thought that was the only thing that could fix it.."

"Okay, one last question. Why are you taking the anti-depressants?"

Ryan and Jamie stared at me, obviously shocked. I never told them. The only person that knew was Rebekah, and that was only because we lived together.

"When I was 17, I started becoming depressed because of my life at home," I said, "I didn't know what it was at first. I just knew I was really sad a lot. But when it became worse, I went to see my doctor, and she put me on anti-depressants."

"Have they helped?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been feeling a lot better over the past two years."

The doctor smiled and said, "Alright, well, I'll leave you all to go about your conversation. We should have you checked out in the morning, Miss Davis."

When he left the room, I noticed Ryan and Jamie still staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me, Leah Alexandria," Ryan said, "Why didn't you ever tell me you took anti-depressants?"

"Um, it's not exactly something I just like to tell everyone seeing as how it's not really something to be proud of, Ryan Keith. I take them because my mother is a horrible person, and she drove me to the edge. But I got help, and now that I have the medication, I feel fine. That's all you need to be concerned about at this point," I said using the same tone he gave me, looking at him then at Jamie, "You too. Can we just not make a big deal about this?"

"Alex, you almost died," Jamie said.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have. I can't lose you, Alex."

Ryan looked at Rebekah and said, "Is that what you were talking about when you told us we had to get home quickly?"

"Yes," Rebekah spoke for the first time since stepping through the hospital doors, "I know how she gets when she's stressed, and I wasn't there to stop her from being stupid this time... But we're just gonna leave you two alone for a little bit... Um, come on. Let's go for a walk or something..." She grabbed Ryan's hand and they left the room.

I scooted over on my bed and patted the spot next to me. Jamie hopped on and put his arm around me, still holding my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alex," he said quietly, "I really don't know what I would do if I lost you. Two close calls is bad enough, I don't want to go through that feeling a third time."

"Two?" I asked, looking at him.

"One was tonight, the other was when you told me you were moving here."

I laughed lightly, "There are lots of other girls out there, Jamie. I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble finding another girlfriend."

"Maybe so, but there's only one Leah Alexandria Davis and I don't plan on losing her anytime soon."

"So maybe in the future, but not soon?" I smirked.

"You know what I mean, Alex," he chuckled, "I love you, and if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else." He kissed me and my heart started beating faster, causing the heart monitor I was hooked up to to beep faster.

Jamie and I laughed and I looked at him and said, "It's amazing how you still do that to me after 10 months, you know."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "The feeling is completely mutual."


	9. It's Been a Really, Really Messed Up Week

*Skipping to summer vacation because, let's be honest, Jamie and Ryan didn't get to stay forever, we had school and work, and it was kinda boring*

Rebekah and I stepped into the Nashville International Airport lobby around 3pm, just glad to be home for the next couple months. Hot Chelle Rae had completed almost all the songs they were putting on their new album, Whatever. They had told us that there would be a special song, but they wouldn't tell Rebekah or I what it was.

When we got home – we were both living with Ryan and Jamie now – we expected them to be out doing band stuff, getting ready for concerts and such. We walked in, dragging our suitcases behind us, and immediately stopped. The guys, Ian and Nash included, were standing there holding flowers and had the biggest smiles on their faces. Rebekah looked like she was on the verge of tears, but I just started cracking up. Rebekah, Ryan, Ian, and Nash gave me a questioning look while Jamie started laughing as well.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on?" Rebekah finally asked.

"Nothing," I replied, calming down, "I'm fine."

"Yeah," Jamie joked, "I guess my face is just hilarious, right?"

"Only when you make silly faces during a serious moment, Jamie!" I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I haven't seen you for 3 months and that's all I get?"

"Not with people around, Jamie. Gosh!" I smirked and jokingly winked at him, "Maybe later."

He chuckled and Ian suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, it's almost time! We have a surprise for you, Alex!"

"Almost time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Nash replied, grabbing my hand and running into the living room, turning on the radio.

Everyone sat down on the couch and we heard the DJ say, "You may know these guys from their hit singles Tonight Tonight, I Like It Like That, and Honestly. Here's the newest single from Hot Chelle Rae, Keep You With Me."

The song started playing and my head instantly shot around to look at Jamie, who was smiling at me, "Is this the song you wouldn't tell me you were putting on the new album?" Jamie nodded his head and I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Wait," Rebekah said, obviously confused, "I don't get it."

"Oh... I forgot to tell you... Jamie wrote me a song," I smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously?!" she laughed and playfully hit Ryan, "Why didn't you write me a song, jerk?"

Ryan just smirked, "Who ever said I didn't?"

Rebekah's eyes got wide, "I swear, if you're lying to me..." Ryan stood up, pulling Rebekah with him to their room.

"Oh, no. There they go." I said, then yelled at them, "Use protection!"

I heard Rebekah scream, "Alex!"

I laughed and turned back to Jamie, rested my forehead against his and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled and whispered back, "I love you more," and pressed his lips against mine.

"Well!" Nash yelled, "I think we should get going, wouldn't you say Ian?"

"Uh, yeah, we have stuff to...take care of...somewhere not here," Ian said, quickly making his way toward the door.

I laughed, "I love you guys too. Thank for putting this song on the album." I ran over to them and tackled them with a hug.

They laughed and Nash said, "You're welcome, Alex. Hey, maybe I'll write you a song next."

I laughed when he winked at me and Jamie walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sorry, man. This one's mine."

Nash threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed loudly, "I see how it is, man!"

I giggled and kissed Nash and Ian on the cheek before they left, "Can't let Jamie have all the fun, now can we?" and winked at them.

They laughed loudly as Ian opened the door and froze before walking out, "Uh, hi..."

My eyes shot open and Jamie practically threw me behind his back and yelled, "Ryan! I think we've got a problem!"

I poked my head out above Jamie's shoulder and stuttered, "M-Mom..?"


	10. There's Nothing Left to Hide

Needless to say, it wasn't really what any of us were expecting.

Ryan and Rebekah basically flew down the stairs, and Rebekah squeaked when she saw my mom, "Shit..."

"Leah, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" my mom yelled, "You were supposed to come straight home when you got off that plane!"

"I did," I replied confidently, "Wait... How did you know I came home today..?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. You're coming with me."

"No!" Jamie and I both yelled at the same time, but I continued, "I'm not going back to that hell hole!"

"Excuse me?"

I could tell my mother wasn't having any of it, and my arguing with her certainly didn't make the situation any better, but I wasn't going anywhere with her. I was sure about that.

"You heard me," I replied bravely, "I'm not going back – I'm never going back. I hate it there. You made my life a living hell. You didn't give a fuck when I left a year ago, and I know you don't give a fuck now." Everyone looked at me, obviously in complete shock I actually said that.

"You still belong to me," she growled, "I can do whatever the fuck I want with you."

Jamie held onto me tighter as I kept going, "I emancipated myself the day I moved to New York and got my job. I don't belong to anybody but myself."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," my mom replied, stepping into the apartment and grabbing my arm.

That was when all hell broke loose. I screamed and Jamie pulled me back away from her, pushed her out of the apartment, and slammed the door, locking it. We could hear my mother still yelling outside and hitting the door, so Jamie pulled my into our room and told me I had to call 911.

I'm not going to lie, I was a little reluctant at first, I mean, she is my mom after all. But after everything that's happened with her, I knew I had to do it.

I dialed and the operator picked up, "911. What's your emergency?"

I immediately told her my address and continued, "My mom keeps slamming on the door and yelling and I don't know what to do."

"I need you to slow down and take a breath for me, okay?" the woman said soothingly, "Why is your mother doing this?" I calmed down as best as I could and told her exactly what had happened. "Alright, we've got police on the way, but I need you stay on the line with me until they get there."

I breathed deeply, crashing myself into Jamie, "Okay."

Once police got there, I was able to hang up the phone and talk to the police as they took my mom away. She gave me a glare as they put her in the car and I knew this wasn't over, but it was for now and I still had Jamie, so that was all that mattered to me in that moment.

One of the officers walked up to me and asked if they could ask me some questions, which I was happy to answer anything that needed to be answered. I held Jamie's hand the whole time as what I was guessing was some form of comfort. The officer asked for my name and all that jazz, and I happily complied.

"So why exactly was your mother doing this?" he asked.

"I'm guessing it was because she was mad she found out I emancipated myself last fall and I no longer 'belonged' to her," I replied.

"And why did you do this?"

"She was causing too much stress in my life," I explained, "When I moved, I didn't want to have to worry about anything, so I got a job and was able to prove I could financially support myself and I was legally emancipated."

"Alright, good. Where are you living?"

"At the moment, I'm living here. I will be for a few months until I leave for school in New York again."

"Will you be getting a job here as well?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I plan to start looking for one in a couple days."

"Okay, well, thank you Miss Davis. If anything comes up or we have anymore questions, we'll give you a call. Have a good afternoon," the officer smiled, walking back to his car and driving away.

I let out a deep breath and Jamie hugged me, "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Why?"

"I don't think many people would be able to call the police on their parents."

"Believe me, when you've lived with that all your life, it'd really be no trouble at all," I smiled and kissed him. "Now come on!" I yelled randomly, jumping up from the step Jamie and I were sitting on and pulled on his hand, "I'm hungry!" Jamie laughed and we went back inside.

"Who wants pizza?!" he yelled.

All that could be heard throughout the apartment was a chorus of 'ME!!'s.


	11. No Looking Back and No Regrets

Well, it's been two months since I called the cops on my mother, and I couldn't be happier. I had gotten a call from the police station a couple days after the incident, and they told me that they would be putting my mother in jail for a year for attempted breaking and entering, assault, and I guess they found some marijuana in her house. Of course, I was always afraid she could get out of jail and come back and find me, but I knew I had Jamie, Ryan, and Rebekah to help me through it.

We were all watching a movie in the living room one night... Well, more like Ryan and Jamie were talking and Rebekah and I shushed them. It was a good movie, alright?

Anyway, there was a knock at the door.

"Jamie!" I yelled, "Go get the door!"

He groaned, "Babe, I'm right here. No need to yell." I giggled and kissed him, then turned my attention back to the movie. He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly before he got up and opened the door.

"Hey, Jamie. Is Alex home?" I heard my boss say.

I hopped up off of the couch and trotted toward the door, "What's up, Jen?"

"Um... I think we might want to talk alone.." she said, playing with her fingers.

"Oh, it's okay. Uh, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Okay, before you start freaking out, I just want to say I'm not totally sure about what I saw, but I figured I should come tell you myself before anything else."

"Jen," I moved out of the doorway and gestured for her to come inside, "Seriously. Why are you acting like this? What's wrong?" By this time, Ryan and Rebekah had gotten up to see what was going on.

Jen walked through the door and continued, "Well, I was locking up the store tonight and I turned around and saw someone who looked an awful lot like your mother walking around. I wasn't for sure if it was her or not, but I didn't want to risk it."

"B-but... It's only been two months... She's supposed to be locked away for at least another eight... Why... Why would they let her out early...?" I trailed off as Jamie wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know," Rebekah said, "But it better have been a damn good reason."

"I know you're only here for three more months," Jen said, "But if there's any way you can lay low for a while, I'd do it." An awkward silence filled the room before Jen spoke again, "I didn't mean to ruin your night or anything... I just wanted to let you know so we can pray I'm wrong... I really should be going though." She opened the door, then turned around, "Oh, and Alex?" I looked at her and she continued, "Don't come into work until you're sure you'll be okay, alright?"

I wanted to put up an argument, but I knew it would be no use. I just nodded slowly and Jen continued out the door. When I heard the door close, I leaned against Jamie, ready to cry.

"Alex..." Ryan said.

"Maybe she just thought she saw her... Maybe that wasn't really my mom... Maybe she's really still in jail and we're just worried about nothing..." I said, trying to convince myself Jen was seeing things.

"Alex, we all know you don't believe that," Rebekah said bluntly.

I sighed and laughed awkwardly, "I know. I saw that look she gave me before they took her away. I knew she'd come back. I just didn't think it'd be this soon." I lifted myself off of Jamie and rested my head in my hands.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

Ryan stood up, pulling Rebekah with him, "I think we're just gonna go to bed and let you two talk." I looked up and Ryan walked over and kissed my forehead, "Don't you ever think we're going to let that woman come anywhere near you, Alex."

"Thank you, Ryan," I said, hugging him.

Once they left the room, Jamie asked me what was wrong again and to be honest, I didn't completely know.

"I don't know..." i said, "I guess... I'm just scared. I know what she's capable of. I can't help but feel like she's right and maybe I do deserve this..."

Jamie grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him, "Babe, I know you're scared, but you can't let her get to you. You do not, in any way, deserve anything she does or has ever done to you. She was wrong to treat you like anything less than what you are: Amazing. The only things you deserve are every good thing that's happened to you." He lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped away a tear, but left his hand holding my face, "And I don't want you to ever forget that. Do you understand me, Leah Alexandria?" I smiled weakly and rested my hand on his, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Yes, I do, Jamie Christian," I said when I pulled away.


	12. I Can Feel Your Heart Tonight

Ryan wasn't kidding when he said he and Rebekah were going to bed. After my talk with Jamie, I went to see if they wanted to hang out some more and when I opened the door, I saw they were fast asleep.

I went back to the living room and plopped down on Jamie's lap, "They really are sleeping."

A surprised look crept across Jamie's face, "Seriously?"

"Yup. Sleeping like babies, those precious little angels are."

Jamie smirked, "Are you sure they weren't faking it?" I tried to act as offended as possible without laughing.

"Jamie Christian Follese!" I gasped, "I am absolutely appauled at your lack of faith in me. I'll have you know that I am a professional fake sleeper. Therefore, I know 'em when I see 'em."

Jamie laughed, "Of course you are, Alex."

"I can see it in those pretty eyes, boy. You don't believe me. I guess I'll just have to prove it."

"Oh, really? When?"

"Can't say. It defeats the whole purpose. A fake sleeper never reveals her secret."

"That's what magicians do."

"It's the same concept. Now shut up and carry me to bed."

Jamie laughed again, "Your legs work perfectly fine."

I grabbed my leg and started to act overdramatic, "Oh, God! My leg! It hurts! The pain is too much! Goodbye, cruel world!"

Jamie sighed dramatically as well, "Alright, Miss Davis. We need to get you to the hospital!" He picked me up and carried me to our room.

"I'm not going to make it. Please, Dr. Follese. Tell my boyfriend I love him!"

"You're not going to die if I have anything to say about it!" he dropped me on the bed and sat on my legs.

"Jamie! Get off of me!" I laughed.

"I can't! I have to apply pressure!"

"You're crushing my legs!" I threw myself back so my head hit the pillow.

"You callin' me fat, missy?"

"I said no such thing. I am merely suggesting that you are rather heavy," I smiled innocently at him.

I felt him get off my legs so I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Needless to say, that feeling of relief was shortlived. The next thing I felt was Jamie jumping back onto the bed, landing on my stomach.

"Jamie!" I groaned, "Why?"

"Well, we can't all weigh like a feather, Miss Davis."

He put his hands on my sides and my eyes widened, "Oh, dear God. Jamie. Don't you dare."

"Nope. Too late!"

It hadn't even been 10 seconds before my stomach started hurting from laughing so hard when Jamie began tickling me.

"Jamie Christian Follese! Stop!" I yelled between laughs.

"Not until you say I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had and I'm hotter than you!"

"One, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had. Two, there is no way you're hotter than me!"

"Alright," Jamie smirked, moving his hands toward my sides again.

"No, wait! Jamie, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had and you are almost as hot as I am." Jamie thought for a second and moved off of my stomach to lay down beside me.

"I'll take it," he said, putting his arms around me.

"So," I yawned, "When are you ever gonna tell my boyfriend I love him, Dr. Follese?"

Jamie smiled and kissed my forehead, "I will when you tell my girlfriend I love her more, Miss Davis."


	13. Say that You're Coming with Me Tonight

The next morning didn't really...feel right. It wasn't like that feeling you get when you think something bad is going to happen or anything, but it didn't feel like anything you would feel when you're opening presents on your birthday either. I had just woken up, and I noticed Jamie wasn't laying beside me. But I could smell waffles, which is always a plus. I rubbed my eyes, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to see Ryan making breakfast.

"It's 9am. What are you doing up so early?" Ryan asked when he noticed me.

"I smelled waffles," I smiled.

"Well, you're in luck because I make the best waffles around."

I chuckled and walked into the living room, then back into the kitchen, "Hey, Ry. Where's Jamie?"

"I don't know. He said something about going for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes. If he isn't, he's not getting breakfast."

"You would really not let Jamie have your 'insanely delicious waffles'?"

"Yes," Ryan laughed. I heard a door open down the hall and Rebekah appeared, dragging herself across the apartment.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" she laughed.

"Ryan's makin' waffles."

Rebekah instantly became wide awake as she yelled, "I love waffles!"

"I know you do, babe." Ryan laughed.

Rebekah looked around, then at me, "Where's Jamie?"

Ryan just chuckled and I said, "Ryan said he went with Mario and Luigi to go fight Bowser to save Princess Peach."

Rebekah threw her arms up, "Again? God, that girl needs to stop getting caught! People are gonna start thinking she's only good for being kidnapped all the time!" I laughed and went to go get dressed.

~

After breakfast, Jamie walked through the front door and I looked at him, "You missed breakfast."

"I know," he said, "But we need to talk."

"Oh, God..." I muttered under my breath. Jamie grabbed my hand and took me outside.

*Inside*

Ryan and Rebekah were sitting on the couch.

"He's not gonna break up with her, is he?" Rebekah asked, worried.

"Oh, no. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he loves Alex more than anything and would never do anything to ruin what they have," Ryan replied.

"Wait," Rebekah looked at Ryan with her eyebrows raised, "How do you know he's not breaking up with her?"

Ryan smirked, "You'll see."

*Outside*

I started playing with my fingers as I sat down on the steps.

"Okay," Jamie spoke, "I just wanted to run something by you.."

"Alright..."

"Well, this isn't exactly easy for me to tell you..." Jamie trailed off.

"You're... You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked quietly.

Jamie took my hands and laughed, "Of course not. I love you too much to even think about doing anything like that."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Then what are you talking about?"

"I... I went for a walk, just to think about how I wanted to tell you what I have to tell you, and... I saw your mom..."

I looked at him in disbelief, "No... No you didn't. You... You're lying..."

"Alex, when have I ever lied to you?" I looked at him and knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh my God..."

"I know she knows where we live, so I wanted to run something by you," he said, almost nervously.

"What...?"

"Hot Chelle Rae was offered a chance to headline a tour, and we took it."

"That's great!" I smiled and hugged him excitedly, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Jamie smiled, "We wanted to invite you and Rebekah to be the official photographers for the band."

I looked at him wide-eyed, barely able to get my words out, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh my God, of course we will!" I nearly screamed.

"Have you told Rebekah yet?" I asked.

"No. Ryan thought you should tell her."

"But he's her boyfriend."

"I don't know. All I know is he wanted you to do it."

I kissed Jamie and whispered, "Thank you," before running inside.

I pulled Rebekah off the couch and ran into my room with her, yelling back to Ryan, "I need to borrow her for a second!"

"Whoa there, what's up?" Rebekah asked once we got into the room.

"The band is going on tour and wants us to be the photographers!" I said, almost too fast for her to understand. Rebekah screamed and we heard Ryan and Jamie laugh in the other room.

She ran back into the living room and basically tackled Ryan, "Hell yeah, we will!"

"Wait, what about school?" I asked.

Ryan smiled, "We figured you would say that. So we called your school and told them about it. They think it's great, and you don't have to worry about going. They said it'll be great experience for you, and they want you to go. They just want to see your photos when the tour is over, and if they like them, you'll be able to graduate next year."

Rebekah and I looked at each other, nearly passing out from the sheer excitement of possibly graduating two years before we had planned to.

"When does the tour start?" I asked, still too excited to speak slowly.

"Two months," Ryan replied.

I didn't know what would happen on tour, or what to expect. All I knew was this is exactly what I wanted out of life and the fact that it's happening in only my second year of college was beyond a dream come true. The knowledge that my mother would never be able to track me down over the next year was just an added bonus.


	14. The Party's Never Over

Day 1 of touring

Okay, technically, we're still on the bus and we won't actually be to our destination for a few hours, but it's still day one to me. I'm just happy I don't have to be at school or worry about running into my mother for the next year. Despite all the arguments, the band bought Rebekah and I new cameras for the tour. Truthfully, we really didn't need them. The cameras we had worked just fine. But I guess we needed something a little more, as Jamie put it, 'professional'.

"You guys are all idiots. I am clearly the most attractive person here!" Ryan said.

"Ryan," I laughed, "Even I don't take two and a half hours to choose an outfit!"

"Hey!" Ryan yelled, pointing at me, "Those kinds of decisions take time!"

"Dude, it's unnatural. You're just going to get drenched in sweat anyway," Ian laughed along.

"Guys, the only clear winner here is Alex," Jamie smiled.

"You're only saying that to get laid," Nash joked. I hit Nash's shoulder, almost dying of laughter.

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Nash, who kindly returned the gesture, "No, I'm not."

I looked at Jamie with sad eyes, "Well, I guess my plans for tonight have changed."

He laughed and I winked at him, "Maybe tomorrow, yes?"

"Oh, of course," Jamie winked back.

"Well then, remind us to stay away from the bus tomorrow night," Nash said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'd invite you to join us, but I don't think Jamie would like that too much," I said, "We'll just have to have our time separately, hot stuff."

"Can't wait, sexy," Nash laughed, getting up to get something to eat. I looked at Jamie who was staring at me, trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked innocently, "I can't help myself around that boy." I stood up and sat myself back down on Jamie's lap. "Jamie!" I groaned, "I'm hungry!"

"I don't think you're gonna find anything sitting on my lap," he laughed.

"No, I want you to get me food."

"I can't do that with you sitting on my lap either."

"But I want you to hold me."

I gave Jamie the classic puppy-dog eyes and he laughed again, "Alright."

He picked me up and sat me back down on the couch, then walked over to Jack – the driver – and whispered something to him.

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Will do, Jamie."

A while later, the bus stopped and I looked out the window and screamed, "McDonald's!"

Jamie stood in front of me and turned around, "Come on, let's go get you food!"

I jumped on his back and giggled, "This is very clever, Jamie Follese. I give you props."

"Thank you, Alex Davis. I know, I'm a genius." I laughed again, burying my face in his shoulder. Once we had ordered our food, we went back to the bus and started going again.

When we were done eating, Ryan was still going on about how he was the most attractive one on tour.

"I don't know, Ry," Rebekah said, "Jack's pretty good looking."

We heard him laugh, "Thanks, Rebekah."

We all laughed again and she said, "You are very welcome!"

Ryan started to argue again as I got up, "I'm gonna go watch a movie with actors way less attractive than Ryan." He smiled his victory smile and I laughed, "I'll be in my bunk if any of you lovely folks need me." I grabbed my laptop off the table and climbed into my bunk. When I got comfortable, I put in The Lion King and my curtain opened.

"Room for one more?" Jamie smiled at me.

I smiled and moved over, "There's always room for you, Jamie." Jamie climbed in and I cuddled up to him.

"So, what are we watching, pretty lady?"he asked.

"The Lion King!" I exclaimed happily.

"Ah, a classic!" he chucked.

It wasn't long before The Circle of Life started playing when we heard everyone singing along. I laughed, stopping the movie on my laptop and Jamie and I went to where everyone else was. I put the DVD in and plopped onto the couch and we all watched and sang along together.

I'd realized in the middle of the movie that this was one of the few times Ian, Nash, Jamie, Ryan, Rebekah, and I were all hanging out together.

"We should do this more often," I said.

Ian smiled, "Yeah, we really should. The more, the merrier!"

I knew this was definitely going to be the best year of my life.


	15. We're Dancing on the Edge of the Hollywood Sign

Day 2 of touring

"Welcome to sunny Hollywood, California!" Ryan yelled.

I jumped up and screamed, "Who died?! What?!" Ryan laughed at me as I glared at him, "Anywhere on this bus you could have yelled that, but you chose to do so specifically in front of my bunk because..?"

Ryan looked at me sweetly, "Because you're the only one not up and I wanted to be the first to tell you."

My face met my pillow again as I mumbled, "Go away, Ry."

Ryan drug me out of my bunk and carried me to the couch where Jamie was already sitting, "No can do, dear. We've got a big day ahead of us!" He sat me down next to Jamie, where I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to go to sleep again.

Jamie shook me, "Sorry, Alex. But you need to go get ready."

"No," I groaned.

Jamie chuckled, "Al, I don't want to have to do this."

Immediately knowing what was coming next, I jumped up and turned around, pointing my finger at him, "Don't you dare, Jamie Christian."

He stood up, "I will if have to."

I started walking to the bathroom, "I'm going, I'm going. Keep your pants on. Geesh."

I got dressed and when I walked back out, Rebekah and the guys were all ready to go.

"Whoa," I winked at Rebekah, "You lookin' fine, girl."

Rebekah smiled and winked back at me, "Girl, you don't even know what fine is until you look in the mirror!" I had to admit, I thought I looked pretty hot. In a totally non-narcissitic way, of course.

I laughed and grabbed my camera, yelling, "Let's rock this city!" Everyone else laughed along as we walked into the venue.

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Ryan said excitedly.

We all stood in amazement as we looked around. There looked to be at least 1,000 seats in the building, not counting the people who be standing right up at the stage.

"Are you sure this concert was sold out, Ian?" Nash asked, still in awe.

"Yeah, that's what they told me. Every single seat will be filled in less than 2 hours," Ian answered.

"This is fucking insane!" Jamie yelled, listening to his echo.

I ran in front of them and yelled, "Come on! First official band photo of the tour!"

Rebekah laughed, walking over beside me to take her own photo. When we were done taking pictures, the band left to go warm-up and do band related things that needed to get done before the show, so Rebekah and I just wandered around taking pictures of random things and goofing off.

"This is seriously feels like a dream," Rebekah said.

"I know," I replied, "But it's so fucking amazing!"

She laughed, "You know it!"

"Oh my God, look!" I squeaked, pointing to the main entrance.

"Dedication at it's finest!" Rebekah said when she saw the already long line of people waiting to get in. I walked up to a group of about 4 girls with HCR shirts on.

"Excuse me, would it be okay if I got your photo?" I asked, showing them my press pass.

"Of course!" one of them squealed excitedly.

After I took their picture, one of them asked, "Wait, are you the photographer for Hot Chelle Rae?"

"Yup," I smiled.

"Aren't you dating one of them?"

"Jamie, yes," I nodded.

"You two look so cute together!" she smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back and walked inside.

"Why are you so happy?" Jamie laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"One of your adoring fans just told me that we look cute together," I replied, looking up at him and smiling.

"Well, they're right, you know."

"I know," I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Zach walked up to the boys and said, "5 minutes till showtime."

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Have fun, and I'll see you when the concert's over," Jamie smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you right when you step off that stage," I smiled back.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you more, Jamie. Now go rock their faces off!"

Jamie laughed and kissed me before running to the group to do their little before show pep talk. I smiled walking over to Rebekah, getting my camera, and myself, ready for a long night.


	16. She's Knows She's Hot, but That's All She's Got

As expected, Hot Chelle Rae gave the crowd everything they had. The crowd screamed, they laughed, they cried, they screamed some more. But once I saw Jamie stand up and take a microphone, I knew something was up.

"Oh, Alex," he sang, "Would you please make your way over to the stage?"

He turned around to look at me as I wildly shook my head no. But, lucky for Jamie, Ryan was there to help me walk on stage. And by walk, I mean he had to throw me over his shoulder. When Ryan put me back down, Jamie pulled me closer to him and draped his arm on my shoulder. I glared at him as the crowd stared at us.

He turned to address the crowd, "I don't know if any of you noticed, but there was one song on the new album that we didn't play tonight." The crowd erupted in screams and applause as I just stood there. "I wrote this song a little over a year ago for this beautiful lady right here, and I only thought it would be appropriate to embarrass the shit out of her and sing it to her in front of all of you tonight," he grinned evilly.

I stole the mic from Jamie, "Does anyone know how to drum, because after tonight, Hot Chelle Rae's going to need a new drummer."

The crowd laughed as Jamie pulled up a stool and took the mic again, "I love you too, Alex." He pulled me over and sat me down and smiled, "Now, just relax and enjoy the music."

I couldn't look anywhere but at my shoes. He ran backstage to grab Ryan's guitar and when he came back out, he made me look up at him before he started playing. He sang through Keep You With Me along with the crowd and when he played the last chord, he sat the guitar down on the stage and pulled me up into a hug. The crowd awed at us, but when Jamie kissed me, they went absolutely crazy and I couldn't help but smile. Jamie thanked the crowd and picked me up and carried me off stage.

Once backstage, I hit Jamie's arm and laughed, "Jamie Christian Follese, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I actually think I'm going to have to make it a regular thing now. I mean, they already know it's our song. It's only a matter of time before word gets out and people will be expecting it every show," Jamie smirked.

"I hate you," I smiled.

"I love you too," he laughed.

While the guys were meeting their fans, Rebekah helped with merch and I was what I like to call the designated photographer. Which is just my obnoxious way of saying I took the meet and greet pictures. We were all having a good time laughing and messing around, and a few girls even started crying when it was their turn. Obviously, I knew that although there were perks to being on a tour and dating one of the band members, there would be those crazy fans who take everything too seriously.

The band was given a 10 minute break in between meeting fans to go rest or do whatever. I went to the bathroom to do bathroom-y things and such. When I came back out, John told us our break was up.

"Jamie!" I screamed, "Carry me!"

"Alex!" he screamed back, Okay!" He laughed and let me jump on his back.

We got back to the line and I kissed Jamie's cheek before jumping off of him. I smiled at the next fan as she handed me her camera, but she didn't look too happy. I raised my eyebrow, but kept smiling as I took their picture.

When she came back to get her camera, she mumbled, "Whore." as she walked away

I stood there, confused. I quickly pulled myself together and turned around, "I'm sorry?"

Jamie noticed something wasn't right and walked up beside me, putting his arm around my waist.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"Yes, you did. I heard you say something."

She looked at Jamie, then back at me, "No, I didn't."

I knew she was lying so I looked at Jamie, "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Jamie looked at me, worried. I smiled, assuring him I'd be alright.

When he walked away, she repeated what I had thought she said in the first place, but it was actually loud enough for me to be sure I heard it right, "Whore."

"Um, how am I a whore?" I asked, resting my right hand on my hip.

She looked straight at me and replied, acting as if I were the stupidest person she'd ever met, "You're dating Jamie, but you hang all over Ryan, Nash, and Ian."

I laughed bitterly, "They're my best friends! You don't even know me!"

The next thing I knew, she tried to spit on me. Lucky enough for me, I was able to get out of the way before it hit me, but in the process, I landed on the ground.

"Shit!" I gasped.


	17. Tell Me Everything is Gonna be Alright

Jamie immediately ran over to me as security escorted the girl out of the building.

"Fuck, are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My arm just hurts a little, but other than that I'm alright."

Jamie grabbed my arm and his jaw dropped, "Holy shit, Alex."

I looked down at my arm and tried not to make a big deal about it, "I'm fine, Jamie. Don't worry yourself over it."

I mean, it's not like I was seriously hurt or anything. All I did was hit the ground hard enough to leave a huge bruise on my arm.

"Alex, you're hurt."

"Jamie, seriously! I'm alright! If it makes you feel any better, I'll have Rebekah take the rest of the pictures for me and I'll go lay down or something."

Jamie nodded reluctantly, "Okay... But if you need anything, I want you to send someone to get me."

I chuckled, "What if I just want a Coke or something?"

"I have to make sure they don't poison it," Jamie smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him before trotting off to find Rebekah. When I finally got to her, I poked her until she payed attention to me.

"What do you- Oh my God, what the hell happened to your arm?!" she said, instantly becoming worried.

I rolled my eyes, "Crazy fan. Anyway, Jamie wanted me to go rest so you're on camera duty."

I ran away before she could ask any more questions. I plopped myself down on the couch in the dressing room and grabbed the remote. I watched an episode of Family Guy before drifting off to sleep. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I remember waking up in someone's arms. I opened my eyes, but my vision was still a little cloudy.

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

"Well, thanks for finally waking up, Sleeping Beauty," Nash said.

"Nash? Where's Jamie?"

"He's still meeting some fans. He noticed you fell asleep, so he made me carry you back to your bunk."

"But that couch was really comfortable," I pouted.

"I'd take you back, but I'm under strict orders to get you to the bus safely," Nash chuckled.

"Safely? Really? What could possibly happen to me, aliens beam me up into their UFO? No, I could be attacked by an army of Carebears with cupcakes!" I rolled my eyes.

Nash laughed as he sat me down in my bunk, "I don't know, babe. He's your boyfriend, not mine."

"You're just jealous he got to me first," I winked.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm overwhelmed with jealousy. I won't be able to sleep until you're mine, Alex," he said, dramatically.

I giggled as I laid down, "When's Jamie coming back?"

"Well, when he told me to go get you, there were probably 10 people left in line, so it shouldn't be too long."

I smiled to myself, then winked at Nash again, "Thanks, sexy."

He laughed, "Anytime, hot stuff."

He kissed my forehead, "Now, go to sleep. He'll have a fit if he knew you woke up."

I sighed, "That boy, I swear he worries about me too much."

Nash suddenly got serious, "You know he only does that because he loves you. I don't know what he would do if he ever lost you."

I looked at him, "He doesn't have anything to worry about then because I'm never letting that happen."

"I know," he replied, "But if it ever does, I just want you to know, I'm taking his side."

"Thank you for that, Nash. That made me feel really good about myself," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You're welcome!" Nash smiled and walked back off the bus.

I tried to go back to sleep. Really, I did. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what Nash said. I didn't understand why Jamie would be worried to lose me. I love him, he loves me. What was there to worry about?

After about 20 minutes of drowning myself in my thoughts, my curtain opened.

I turned around and Jamie was standing there, "Hey, Alex. How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts a little, but other than that, I'm alright," I replied, but to be honest, 'it' meant more than just my arm at this point.

"You're lying," Jamie said, climbing into my bunk and wrapping his arms around me.

"No, I'm not."

Lies.

"Alex, you know you can talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and looked up at him, "It's just... Nash got me thinking and... I... I don't get why you worry about me so much..."

Jamie grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "Because I love you, Alex, and I hate seeing you anything less than happy."

I looked back down at our hands, "I don't know why. I'm nothing special..."

I could feel Jamie breathe in deeply before he moved his other hand and put it on my cheek, making me look at him, "You're special to me. You're talented, your smile can light up a room and make anyone's day better, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've been telling you from day one, I'll tell you for as long as I'm still breathing. I will do whatever it takes to make you believe you're amazing, Leah Alexandria."

It's safe to say I really couldn't say anything after that. I mean, what could I do? Jamie may worry about me more than necessary, but when he gives you speeches like that, there's not much you can say. All I could really do was cuddle up against him and fall asleep.

That's the thing about being in love – especially with a celebrity. Whether it be Jamie bringing me out on stage to sing me our song, a crazy fan who takes things a little too far, or just getting to spend time with Jamie and the rest of the group, I never know what tomorrow will bring me.

But any doubt I had in my mind about Jamie maybe not loving me, or not loving me as much as he used to, was gone in that moment. That moment, one that may seem so insignificant to so many people, meant more to me than any amount of times he has ever told me I'm nothing less than pretty.

And you know what? I'm starting to believe him.


	18. I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed Jamie wasn't laying beside me anymore, so I got up to go see where he went. I walked to the front of the bus and saw everyone standing there, smiling weirdly at me.

"Uh..." I started, "What's-"

"Happy birthday, Alex!" Rebekah screamed.

I stood there, trying not to laugh, but I couldn't keep the huge grin from spreading. Honestly, with everything going on, I almost forgot it was my birthday. I hid my face in my hands as Ryan ran over and pulled me onto the couch.

He basically screamed, "Open your presents!" I opened everyone's presents, almost crying when I saw them.

"Thanks, guys. This is seriously the best birthday ever," I smiled.

"Hold on," Jamie said, "You've got one more!"

He ran to the back of the bus and then came back with a little box in his hand. He nearly threw it at me, obviously excited. I looked up at him and he motioned me to open it. I tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box, covering my mouth with my hand. I'm not one to cry over things like this, but it was small and simple. I was surprised Jamie remembered I ever said I prefer those kinds of things.

I looked up at Jamie, tears already falling. I moved my hand from my mouth and smiled as I stretched my arms out toward him for a hug. He smiled back and bent down on the floor in front of where I was sitting to wrap his arms around me. I buried my face in his shoulder and let the tears fall.

When I let go, I whispered, "I love it, Jamie."

He smiled, taking the box from my hands and the necklace out of the box. He sat beside me on the couch and put it around my neck, making sure it was secure. He put his arms around my waist and I couldn't stop smiling.

"What's on the agenda for today, birthday girl?" Ian smiled.

I thought about it for a few seconds before screaming, "Let's watch Disney movies!"

"Well, it's funny you should mention that," Ryan chuckled, "Because we bought you every Disney movie known to man."

I screamed again, "No, you didn't!"

"We did!" Rebekah yelled back, "And we were gonna watch them whether you liked it or not!"

"Yeah, the fact that you want to just makes our job a lot easier," Nash said.

"Tangled first?" I asked excitedly.

"I shall put it in now!" Ryan announced.

~

About 4 hours, I felt someone shaking me, making me fairly certain I fell asleep on Jamie's shoulder in the middle of The Princess and the Frog.

"Come on, Alex. Go get dressed," Nash smiled.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. It's a surprise."

"Well, can you at least tell me what to wear?" I asked, sitting up.

"Something comfortable, but don't look like a hobo," Jamie laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alright." I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and got dressed.

When I came back out, Jamie stared at me. "Are you going to look at me like that every time I enter a room?" I joked.

"Only until you stop being beautiful," he smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. I hadn't noticed the bus had stopped or where we were, but when I did, I almost started freaking out.

"Holy shit, you didn't!" I screamed.

"Oh, but I did!" Jamie laughed, holding up tickets.

"How did you even get these? This concert's been sold out for weeks!" I screamed again, looking up at the sign.

"We rockstars have our ways. Now come on, I want you to meet them," he smiled again.

"You're not seriously suggesting I get to meet All Time Low," I said in disbelief.

"I am about as serious as I was when I asked you to come on this tour with me," he replied, pulling me inside.

"Jamie!" I heard someone yell.

I looked over and started freaking out, "Holy shit, there is no was this is happening to me."

"Well, believe it, babe," Jamie told me before turning back, "Hey, Alex. What's up?" Alex smiled at me, nearly causing me to melt right there.

"You the birthday girl?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. He laughed and looked at Jamie, "I can tell she's a fan."

"She's been a fan for as long as I can remember," Jamie smiled, "I can tell she won't be able to tell you this herself, but she's always wanted to let you guys know how much your music's helped her."

"Hold on," Alex said, running back into a room.

When he reemerged, I saw him being followed by Jack, Zack, and Rian and I almost passed out.

"Oh, fuck. I think she might need to sit down," Jack laughed.

Jamie pulled me over to the couch and the rest of the guys followed. I sat down, but I still couldn't talk.

"She'll be able to talk later, right Jamie?" Rian asked. I looked at Jamie questioningly.

"I hope so. I haven't told her about that surprise yet. I thought she'd much rather hear it from one of you," Jamie laughed.

Everyone looked at Alex as he looked at me and smiled, "You're going to be singing Remembering Sunday with me."

"Whoa, I'm what?" I finally said.

"She speaks!" Jack exclaimed.

"You're singing with me," Alex repeated.

Jamie turned to me, "I know you don't like singing in front of people, but I also know you can do it, Alex."

"Whoa! Another Alex," Jack yelled, "I don't know if I'll be able to tell you two apart!"

"Whatever, douchebag." Everyone laughed along as Alex hit Jack's shoulder.

"5 minutes till showtime, guys," Matt said when he walked in.

"I don't play Remembering Sunday until the middle of the show, so you can rest, warm up, make out with Jamie, do whatever, and I'll come tell you when you should be ready later," Alex said as he was leaving.

I started laughing and Jamie yelled sarcastically at Alex, "Thanks for that, man! I really appreciated it!"

"You're welcome!" Alex yelled back.

I should've expected nothing less from Jamie. He doesn't normally surprise people, but when he does, he makes sure to go all out. I had to admit, I was excited. But at the same time, I was terrified.

Being on stage with Jamie and having him sing to me is completely different than knowing I'll be on stage singing myself and he won't be there to hold my hand or anything. But I knew I was going to have to make the best of it, because there was no backing out now.


	19. I'll be Singing for You on the Radio

All Time Low had gotten a break after about 45 minutes of playing and just goofing off on stage.

"Alright, Alex," Alex said when he got to me and then told me the game plan, "We're gonna be singing a couple more songs, and when you hear Six Feet Under The Stars, you'll be up after that. When I get to 'The neighbors said she moved away', I want you to start making your way out, okay?" I nodded slowly. He put his hand on my shoulder, "We know you can do this. You just have to believe it yourself."

Alex gave me a hug and starting making his way back onstage. I knew there was a reason I loved him. He's always been my inspiration, and if I'm not performing for me, I'm doing this for him.

As promised, when Alex got to that part, I started walking out, mic in hand. Jamie held me for support until I reached the edge of the stage.

I paused and Jamie pointed at Alex on stage, "Do this for him, Alex. Do this for your hero."

I kissed Jamie, breathing deeply before continuing onto the stage. I heard a few screams, and knew instantly that they knew who I was. I smiled and took my place next to Alex.

When it came to my part, I breathed in again, raised my mic up, closed my eyes, and just let go.

I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head

Alex kept going as I opened my eyes again. When he was done, the crowd erupted into screams once more.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Alex said into his microphone. The crowd screamed and Alex continued, "This is a good friend of mine, Alex. Not to be confused with me, of course. See, she thinks the surprises are done, but she's wrong." I looked at Alex and he laughed, "She's going to kill me for this, but could I please have Jack, Rian, Zack, Hot Chelle Rae, and her best friend, Rebekah, to come out here, please?"

Everyone came out from backstage with microphones in their hands and smiles on their faces, which was weird, because I didn't see Ian, Ryan, Nash, or Rebekah come inside the venue before the show started.

"Please don't hurt us, Alex," Jamie said into his mic, smiling and wrapping his arm around me. He started singing happy birthday and not long after, every single person was singing along. I covered my face with my hands and leaned into Jamie. I felt him chuckle as he kept singing.

When everyone was done, I heard Alex ask, "So, Alex. How old are you?"

I lifted myself off of Jamie when Jack chimed in, "She can't be any older than 17. Anything other than that is probably a lie."

I laughed and replied, "I'm actually 20, but thank you. I'll appreciate that comment when I'm older."

"There is no fucking way you're 20," Jack said, shocked.

"I am completely serious."

"That's great, because now my feelings toward you aren't that weird anymore," Jack joked.

"Only you, Jack," I smiled.

Everyone but ATL walked off stage to let them finish up their concert. Except for me, who was unwillingly being carried by Jamie.

"I really don't know why you insist on carrying me everywhere," I laughed when Jamie put me down.

"I know how you like to be held, Alex," Jamie replied, sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue back out at him, "Not what I meant."

He laughed, grabbing my hand, "I know."

"So, what are we doing now, birthday girl?" Ryan asked.

"Um..." I trailed off, thinking, "We've already watched every Disney movie and I'm fairly certain nothing could top meeting Alex Gaskarth, so I don't know..."

"Come on, Alex," Nash practically begged, "I don't want to have to resort to hearing about how much more attractive Ryan thinks he is than me."

"You only don't want to resort to it because you know you'd lose," Ryan said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, what is there to do around here?"

"It's Hollywood. What isn't there to do?" Ian laughed.

"Oh, can we go stalk Paris Hilton?" I yelled.

"Ew... Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Would you rather your boyfriend try to say he's more attractive than you?" I winked at her.

She smirked, "I suppose not."

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

My birthday was just like any other day. Except people kept wanting me to pick what we do.

We did stalk Paris Hilton. Well... We stalked someone who looked an awful lot like her... Needless to say, the girl was a little creeped out.

But all awkwardness aside, it really was one of the best birthdays I've ever had. True, it's no surprise I've never had the best birthday experiences growing up, but I still managed.

~

The next morning, I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, still not fully believing what happened yesterday.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Ryan said.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No reason. It's just a beautiful morning," he smiled.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but decided to just drop it, "Where is everybody?"

"They went out," he replied simply.

"Out where...?"

"I don't know. Ian said something about getting ready for the show tonight."

"And you didn't go...?" I wondered.

"No," he said, "I can get ready here just fine."

"Something's up, Ry. I know it, and I'm gonna find out what it is," I said, pointing a finger at him as I walked away.

Nothing good ever happens the day after your birthday and someone, especially a Follese, acts weird. It's not to say I didn't see this coming. Because Ryan doesn't just say 'Good morning, beautiful!' to anyone unless he's hiding something. I just wish he'd tell me. I'm not all that great at guessing games.


	20. The Music's Playing so Loud

Since HCR had the next couple days without concerts, God only knows what's going to happen. And no one will tell me what's going on. But for the time being, I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Oh, Mean Girls is on.

I've always loved this movie, if that wasn't made clear.

About half an hour into it, Nash ran onto the bus and threw a couple shopping bags at my head.

I screamed and looked at him, "What the hell, Nash?!"

"Go put those on!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. No need to use outside voices. Geesh," I mumbled as I stood up and walked to one of the back rooms. I opened the bags and took everything out, cursing under my breath, but I decided it was best just to put the clothes on rather than face the argument.

When I came out, I saw Rebekah, Ryan, Nash, and Ian holding letters that spelled out 'Prom' and Jamie at the end holding a rose – they were obviously already dressed up. I pressed the palm of my hand to my mouth, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"We know you weren't able to go to your prom, so here we are," Jamie smiled.

I walked over to Jamie and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"So, does this mean you like it?" Nash asked hopefully.

I lifted myself off of Jamie and looked at Nash, "I love it."

"Good," he sighed, "Cause I didn't want you to hate us forever."

"Well, I still have to get you back for throwing those bags at me, but other than that, we're good," I smirked as Nash's eyes widened.

"Come on! Let's go party!" Rebekah yelled.

We walked into a building that could have been considered a club, but it wasn't really big enough. There were a lot of people there though.

When we walked through the door, everyone turned around and yelled, "Happy birthday, Alex!"

I instantly looked at Jamie. He laughed, "You should know by now that I'm full of surprises." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his hand and smiled. There was so much to do, I didn't know where to go first.

After what Jamie told me was 30 minutes of trying to decide, which was really more like two, I ran over to the karaoke machine, dragging Jamie with me as the rest of the group followed.

"Someone sing A Whole New World with me!!" I screamed. I looked at Jamie and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine, Jamie. Be that way," I laughed, "Nashy, will you sing with me?" I knew he wouldn't be able to say no when I held out his name like that.

He sighed and grabbed one of the mics as I squealed with excitement. We sang to each other dramatically as everyone laughed and just had a good time.

When the song was over, I jumped off stage and tackled Jamie.

"Jealous yet?" I giggled.

"Why would I be jealous?" he laughed.

"Because I totally just serenaded Nash with that song!"

Jamie smiled back, "Oh, of course. I'm so jealous. I will win you, Alex! You will be mine!" I stopped bugging Jamie when a girl walked up to our group – specifically to Nash.

"Hey, you're Nash Overstreet, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, "What's up?"

She smiled as she extended her hand out to Nash, "I'm a huge fan! I'm Cady. Cady Groves."


	21. Before You, I Never Thought I Could Let Anyone in

Nash just stared at her, so I elbowed his side. He looked at me and I nodded for him to shake her hand. He slowly stretched his arm out until his hand hit hers. Cady smiled, noticing how nervous he was.

Nash let go of her immediately and I poked his arm, "There's no need to be nervous, silly!"

"I... I am not nervous," Nash said, trying not to stumble on his words.

I laughed and pushed him toward Cady, "Get to know each other! You two kids have fun! But not too much fun." Nash looked back and glared at me, but kept walking with Cady. I blew him a kiss and yelled after him, "You'll thank me for this later, babe!" I turned back to the group, "Oh, starstruck lovers. So adorable!"

"Yeah, because you don't know what that's like, right?" Ryan laughed.

"Why, what ever do you mean, Ry?"

"Well-"

"Sorry for the interruption, I have to go remind her," Jamie smirked, picking me up.

-Nash-

I'll admit, I am a huge fan of Cady's music as well.

You know that moment where you see that person you had a crush on in middle school, and then years later when you see them again, you don't recognize them? That's how I felt when Cady smiled at me and told me her name.

We had a thing in 8th grade. Well, I don't really think you'd call it a thing actually. I had – well, still have – feelings for her. Someone just asked her out before I got the courage to do it myself. They've been dating ever since then and, to my knowledge, are still dating now. But I figured it would just be best to forget about her.

Cady nudged my shoulder and I looked up. I hadn't realized we had stopped walking, or were even sitting for that matter.

She giggled, "How have you been, Nash? Or do you go by Mr. Overstreet now? Being all famous and whatnot."

I smiled back at her lightly, "Nash is fine. I've been good, how about yourself?"

She smiled, but I noticed it had faded a little, "I've been alright."

"Uh, so, how are you and Eric?" I asked, not really knowing what to say. She looked down and I immediately felt horrible for asking.

"Oh, we broke up last month. I guess there was someone better out there for him," she responded, playing with the ring on her right ring finger.

"I don't think they get much better than you, Cady," I thought. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but she just broke up with her boyfriend. I knew it was too soon.

She quickly perked up, "But enough about sad stuff. How's life as a rockstar?" I smiled at her.

There was something about the way she could go from being sad to happy in a matter of seconds that reminded me why I liked her in the first place.

"It's pretty good. Much better than working in a stuffy office all day."

"I would assume so," she laughed.

God, I love her laugh.

-Jamie-

I picked Alex up and ran off with her.

"Jamie," she giggled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"No, tell me now! I wanna know!"

"Well, if I tell you now, it won't be a surprise, will it?" I chuckled.

"But I don't like surprises," she pouted.

"Trust me, Al," I said, "You'll love this one." I carried Alex to one of the many doors this building had before putting her down. I opened the door for her, "After you, my love."

She smiled, "Why, thank you, dear."

We climbed a couple sets of stairs before reaching another door. I told her to close her eyes, to which she gave me a confused look, but did it anyway. I led her out to the roof where there was a blanket, pillows, and candles set up. When I told her to open her eyes again, I swear I saw a tear fall.

"Jamie," she whispered, "This is beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked her over to the blanket, "Never as beautiful as you."

About 20 minutes later, we were laying down, watching the sunset and talking about nothing and everything.

"Jamie," Alex whispered again, looking up at me, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Alex."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not feeling like you have to spend money on me to show you love me."

"Nothing I can do would ever show you just how much I love you, babe," I answered honestly.

It had been a while since the sun left the sky, so I was assuming it was about 10 or 10:30. I noticed Alex was asleep, so I carefully got up, then picked her up and made my way back to the bus.

When I got to the door, I made sure I was quiet because I knew everyone would be sleeping, readying themselves for the concert we had the next night. I laid Alex in my bunk and took off her shoes, not bothering to wake her up so she could change out of her dress. She was already sleeping peacefully, I didn't want to have to wake her up when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

I climbed in next to her, wrapping my arm protectively around her waist again. She leaned up against me, letting her arm fall across my stomach. I smiled, kissed her forehead once more, and fell asleep.


	22. What I Need is so Far Away

-Ryan-

"You've got to tell her how you feel, man," I told Nash.

We were sitting on the couch on our bus and he had his head in his hands and his elbows were resting on his legs.

He looked up, but not at me, "I can't. She just broke up with her boyfriend. It's too soon."

"If you don't tell her soon enough, some other guy will. I know she likes you, Nash. I can tell. You have to let her know you feel the same about her, or she's just going to move on like she did in middle school," I replied, getting up to get something to eat. I looked over and saw Jamie walking down the small hallway rubbing his eyes.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said, "Didn't expect to see you for another hour."

He yawned, "Whatever, bro."

"Rough night?"

"No, Alex just likes to talk in her sleep."

"Well, you've never said anything about it before. What's up?"

"I don't know. She kept saying something about her dad."

"I thought we were only concerned about her mom finding her?" I wondered outloud.

"I thought so, too," Jamie replied, "But apparently she's worried about her dad. I just don't know why she's never told me.."

I looked at Jamie, "I know she's your girlfriend and you love her, but I also know she's not going to tell you everything that's happened in her past. I don't know anything about her dad. I only know he walked out on her. And if you keep worrying about her like this, you're going to end up doing the same. You can try to bring it up, but if she doesn't want to talk about it then, you need to drop it. Alright, Jamie?" He nodded and I continued, "Good. Now go talk to Nash. I think he might need your advice on something."

-Jamie-

I raised my eyebrows at Ryan, then turned around and saw Nash sitting on the couch. He was obviously bothered by something, but I didn't get why Ryan thought I could help.

"What's up, Nash?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"We both know that's a lie. Now spill. What's bothering you?"

He looked over at me and sighed, "No offense, but I don't really think you'd understand." "Try me."

He looked straight ahead, almost as if he were thinking about how to word it, "Have you ever had feelings for a girl, but you didn't know whether or not she felt the same, and you didn't want to tell her because you thought she would laugh at you?"

"Yes," I replied instantly, "But I told her anyway. I didn't mean to tell her, but I'm happy I did."

Nash looked over at me again, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled, "How else do you think Alex became my girlfriend?" He stared at me, almost blankly, so I continued, "The day I started dating her was the day I found out she would be leaving for New York. I basically yelled 'I love you' when I found out. I regretted it at the time, I won't deny that. But as soon as she told me she felt the same, I felt like I had something to wake up happy to every single day. You're not going to find out whether or not Cady likes you back unless you take the chance, Nash. Get to her before another guy, because I know you'll treat her better than anything."

I got up and went into the bathroom, leaving Nash to decide what he wanted to do. Personally, I was hoping he'd tell her because I didn't want to have to do it.

-Alex-

I had been awake for about 5 minutes now. I heard Ryan's voice coming from the front, but I only heard bits of what he was actually saying. I heard enough to know he was talking about my dad, and then he told Jamie not to push the subject. As I was laying there, I decided I would tell him. The only problem was I didn't know how to word it.

I was only eight when my dad left. But I was old enough to understand that fathers don't normally touch their children the way he did me. I can't just come out and tell Jamie my dad used to beat me. I don't need him thinking he has to help me get through that kind of thing. Yes, it is nice to know that someone knows something very personal about you and wants to help, but there are just some things that just can't be fixed.

Everything that happened with my dad is in the past, and I haven't seen him in over ten years.


	23. You Did it to Yourself, so Don't Blame Me

-Alex-

I instantly faked being asleep once Jamie opened the curtain for his bunk. I heard him sigh and say, "I love you, Alex," and kiss my forehead softly.

"I love you too, Jamie," I smiled, but not opening my eyes.

I could tell he was a little startled, "I didn't know you were awake."

I opened my eyes and smirked, "Told you I was a professional fake sleeper." I winked at him and he laughed.

"Right. I almost forgot about that."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just checking on you." I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I moved over and patted the space beside me.

"You're lying," I stated, "Get your ass up here and talk to me." He looked at me with what seemed like sad eyes, but climbed in next to me. "What's really going on?" I asked. He wouldn't answer me. He just stared at me. Something clicked in my head, "Oh, I get it. This is about what you and Ry were talking about earlier this morning, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" he finally spoke.

"I'm not deaf, Jamie. I heard you and your brother talking about my dad."

"Oh.."

"Jamie, if you want to know, that's fine. But I don't want to tell you while other people can hear me," I said softly. He simply nodded. "We can go now if you want. I'm ready to tell you when you're ready to hear it." He nodded again, rolling out of the bunk, then helping me out.

I'll admit I was nervous, but I knew he'd find out eventually. Better to hear it from me now than from someone else later.

-Jamie-

I knew she was scared to tell me. It was written all over her face when we sat down under a tree in a nearby park.

"Babe, if you don't want to tell me, I can't make you. If you're not ready, it can wait," I said grabbing her hand.

"It's okay. If anyone's going to tell you, it's going to be me. I trust you, Jamie," she whispered the last sentence. My grip on her hand got tighter as she started to talk.

"My dad..." she paused, searching for words, "My dad wasn't the nicest person. Imagine my mom, but multiply it by 100: That's my dad. I was only eight when he left, but honestly, I couldn't have been happier. It may be a selfish thing to say – he is my dad, after all – but he didn't act like it. He would go out almost every night and come home stumbling around and slurring his words. But being so young, I didn't really understand that he was drunk, much less an alcoholic."

There was almost no emotion on her face. I couldn't believe she was telling me this so calmly.

She continued after another pause, "As I said, he wasn't the nicest person I've ever known. During the times he was drunk, he would hit me. Occasionally cut me, but nothing that really required me to go to the hospital. He usually just slapped me or pushed me into walls – stuff like that. He did try other things on more than one occasion, but he never actually did anything. I knew dads shouldn't touch their kids the way he touched me. I was scared, and I didn't know what else to do. I screamed, I kicked, I slapped, I cried... I did everything an eight-year-old could. The day he left was the day my mom started yelling at me constantly. She was so nice when my dad was still around – even when he was drunk. She did everything to make sure I was safe, warm, and fed – everything a mother should do for her child. My dad left without any warning, and my mother blamed me. She always told me that it was my fault he left, and that I should have been more willing to do whatever he wanted. I knew she was wrong. I knew that parents shouldn't treat their kids like they did me, but I wouldn't change any part of my past."

I looked at her, slightly stunned, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

She chuckled lightly, "You're thinking I'm crazy for not wanting to change anything, right?" I nodded slowly and she smiled, "My parents are the reason I left. They're the reason I live with you and Ry. They're the reason I met you. But I don't want this to change how you look at me. I'm still the same Alex. And I always will be."

People rarely ever leave me speechless the way she does. Sure, I'll have times where I don't know what to say, but this girl can leave me with wanting to say a million things, but nothing will come out. It was the first time she's ever told me she trusts me. And while I'm sure she's trusted me before this, it's the first time she's ever verbalized it.

And that meant more to me than her being brave enough to tell me about her father.


	24. This Fire is Alive in Your Eyes

-Nash-

Jamie and Ryan were right. I have to tell Cady how I feel. So what if she doesn't feel the same? Sure, I'll be a little hurt, but at least I'll get it off my chest, and if Jamie got Alex, I can certainly try to get Cady. I don't know how to tell her, but I'm going to do it the next time I see her.

-Jamie-

The band and I were all getting ready for our concert when Alex and Rebekah walked out from the back of the bus.

"Nice bracelets," I said, poking Alex in the stomach.

She smirked, "Jealous?"

"Oh, yes. I'm overcome with a terrible amount of jealousy!" I yelled dramatically.

"Well, when HCR starts making bracelets, I'll start wearing them," she winked at me and walked off the bus.

"Guys, we've gotta start making bracelets," I sighed.

Ian laughed and pushed me off the bus, "Yeah, yeah. We'll get right on that, lover boy."

~

When the concert started, everything was going great. Everyone laughed when Ryan's mic went out in the middle of Honestly, but the fans were screaming every word, so we still knew where we were in the song before the crew got a new mic to him. I noticed Alex and Rebekah taking pictures from the front, so I would occasionally make faces at them. They took several more of crew and equipment and whatnot, making for what I'm sure was the 200th picture of the night.

The set was over and we all were about to walk off stage after thanking the audience, but they didn't seem too happy about it.

"I'm sorry, what? You want another song?" Ryan laughed. The audience cheered and he said, "If we were to play another song, what would it be?"

A few people yelled various songs we didn't play that night, but nearly 3/4 of them screamed Keep You With Me.

"Oh, I don't know about that one," Ryan joked.

I grabbed his mic, "Yeah. I mean, I would love to play it for you, but Alex may need more convincing."

The crowd started screaming for Alex to come on stage, and when she walked on from backstage carrying a guitar, their screams got louder.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I should have expected this." She handed me the guitar and hugged Ryan, Nash, and Ian as they left the stage. "Let's get this over with, Follese," she said.

I turned toward the crowd and said, "Now, I don't know how many of you are aware of Alex's ability to sing, but I think you should all find out, yeah?"

They screamed as Alex laughed sarcastically, "I don't think so."

"Come on, Alex," I whined.

"Yeah, come on, Alex!" the crowd copied.

She sighed, "Fine, but don't expect this every time!"

They cheered and I whispered in her ear, "Good luck with that."

I started playing. When I got to the chorus, Alex started to sing with me. The audience stopped singing along when Alex started. I could tell they were shocked. Alex was a pretty small girl, so she didn't look like she had the voice she does.

We sang through the rest of the song, and when I stopped playing, Alex pointed at the audience, "You guys better not stop singing next time."

They cheered at the slight hint that she would be singing with me again.

"Oh, Alex," I said, "You just indirectly told them you would be singing this again."

She shrugged, "Just don't expect it every concert."

"Thanks again, guys. You were a great audience!" I picked Alex up and ran off stage with her.

We saw Ryan and Rebekah sitting on the couch with her camera.

"Rebekah, that is really fucking awesome!" we heard Ryan exclaim as we walked over.

"What's 'really fucking awesome'?" I asked. Rebekah smiled and turned the camera toward us. I saw Alex's jaw drop and she covered her mouth. She took Rebekah's camera, handed it to me, then tackled Rebekah.

"Rebekah! Oh my god!" she yelled.

"Does this mean you like it?" Rebekah laughed.

"I fucking love it!" Alex yelled again.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the picture. I knew this was going to help them graduate college.

-Nash-

When I got off stage, I noticed Cady standing there.

"It's now or never, Nash. Just man the fuck up and tell her," I thought.

I walked up to her, "Cady! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, duh! I wanted to watch you guys perform!" she laughed.

"Right, of course. You should have told me you were coming. We could have hung out before the show or something."

"If I told you I was coming, it wouldn't be a surprise, silly. Besides, if I told you, you probably wouldn't be able to think clearly," she joked.

I laughed nervously, "So, um...." She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"Something's wrong. Tell me," she said when the door closed behind us.

"Nothing's wrong..." I tried to play it cool when I realized she was still holding my hand, but it wasn't really working for me.

"You're lying. I know we haven't really seen each other since 8th grade, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me. I'm still the same person as I was back then, I just look hotter," she smiled.

Breathing deeply and thinking of Jamie's advice, I mumbled, "I like you."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I like you, Cady."

She giggled, "I like you too, Nash."

I sighed, "No, I mean, I like you. I really like you."

She smirked, "I know what you meant."

She stood on her toes, grabbing my shoulders for support, and her lips hit mine.


	25. Hold My Hand and Kiss Me

-Nash-

I could tell you it wasn't everything I'd dreamed it would be, but I've never been very fond of lying. I just don't want to face everyone saying 'I told you so'. But for right now, this is all I'm concerned with.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her smile. I smiled as well, obviously. Everything about this girl makes me happy. And who cares if I haven't seen her since 8th grade? The only thing I care about right now is the fact that she's in my arms and no one else's. When we pulled away, she stood flat on her feet again and pulled my head down to hers.

I rested my forehead against hers and asked quietly, "So, does this mean we're... You know...?"

"No, not at all. I totally wouldn't love to date you, Nash Overstreet," she laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to date you either, Cady Groves," I replied with the same tone.

"Well, that's too bad," she pouted, "I think we could have been a very cute couple."

I chuckled and quickly kissed her, "This means you're my girlfriend now, right?"

She smiled back, "Of course."

-Alex-

Everyone was mindlessly lounging and being lazy while I was lying on Jamie, looking around, "Has anyone seen Nash lately?" The group looked around as well.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen him since we came off stage," Ryan said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. He probably just went to go buy a drink or something," Ian said. Right after Ian said that, Nash walked in with Cady holding her hand.

Ryan jumped up, pointed at Nash, and yelled, "I knew it! I knew you'd do it!"

Cady looked at Nash as he smiled, "They've been telling me for the past couple days to tell you how I feel. I guess they were right when they said you'd feel the same."

"Yeah, and don't worry about him. He tends to yell a lot. You'll get used to it," Jamie laughed, nodding his head toward Ryan.

"Whatever," Ryan said, "I'm still a genius."

I laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ry."

"Come on," Jamie said, picking me up, "Time for bed."

"Jamie!" I whined, "It's only 9! I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Nope, you need your beauty rest."

"Why? You need it more than I do," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ouch, Alex. That hurts. And I never said anything about sleeping."

"Oh, God. Could you guys at least be done by 12? I would like to get some sleep tonight, too!" Rebekah yelled after us.

Jamie turned around laughing, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Rebekah. I was suggesting we watch movies, gosh!"

I winked at her, "Yeah, babe. Don't think we can't hear you and Ryan making out either." Her cheeks got red and she hid her face in Ryan's shoulder as Jamie walked off victoriously.

~

The next day, we all decided to go out for breakfast, Cady included.

We entered IHOP and I took a breath, "Sweet merciful Jesus, that smells good."

"Calm down," Rebekah giggled, "We don't need you drooling everywhere."

I playfully pushed her over to a table while everyone else followed.

"I call window seat!" Jamie chirped.

"Hey, what if I wanted window seat?!" I yelled in response.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to get over it," Jamie stuck his tongue out at me, sliding over beside the window. I grinned evilly at Jamie, whose eyes instantly became wide, "Alex, what are you doing...?"

I jumped on him and sat on his lap, "Sitting by the window." He raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled innocently at him, "What?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled, "Nothing. You just look really beautiful today."

I flipped my hair out from in front of my eyes and sarcastically replied, "I know." He looked at me and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did the way I flip my hair overwhelm you by chance?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm terribly overwhelmed right now," Jamie replied.

"Yeah, same here, Alex. I think we're all pretty overwhelmed by your astonishingly good looks," Cady winked at me. I winked back but immediately turned my attention over to the person bringing us our food. I nearly jumped back out of Jamie's lap.

"Pancakes!" Everyone at the table laughed as I started eating. I looked up at them innocently as I shoved another bite of pancake into my mouth, "What?"

"You eat like a guy," Rebekah laughed.

"Hey," I laughed, pointing my fork at her, "Guys dig this shit."

"Yeah, it's truly the most attractive thing about her," Jamie laughed sarcastically.

-Cady-

When we were all done eating, we just sat around for a while, goofing off. I looked over at Alex, and while she was smiling and having fun, I could tell something was up.

"Hey, um, Alex," I said, "Would you mind coming to the bathroom with me?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah, sure."

We walked back to the bathroom and I made sure no one was in there before I spoke again, "What's wrong?"

She stepped back, a little surprised, "Nothing."

"I know we don't really know each other, but I promise, if something's up, you can trust me."

She looked like she was about to break down and she told me about her dad. "I've only told Jamie about him, but I haven't told him what I'm about to tell you. You have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Nash..." she said.

I grabbed her pinky with my own, "Pinky swear."

She smiled lightly and breathed, "I... I ran into my dad the other night at one of the concerts. Well, he ran into me, but I knew it was on purpose. I don't know how he found me, I just know he did. He said that he's been looking for me. I don't know what to do. If I tell any of the guys, they'll never let me out of their sight – especially Jamie. I know they're only trying to protect me, but I just don't want them to worry. They have enough things to worry about now, I just don't want to be another burden, you know?"

"I know what you mean, but you can't do that. Those boys love you. I haven't even been around that long and I don't know what Jamie would do if he lost you. I'm not saying you have to tell him now, but if you ever see your dad again, you need to tell him then."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks for listening, Cady."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as well, "I'll always be here to listen, Alex."

-Rebekah-

"They've been gone a pretty long time," I said.

"Yeah, but girls take forever in the bathroom," Ryan smirked.

I laughed, "Not as long as you do, babe." He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes as I rolled my own and smiled, "I'm just gonna go check on them." I got up from my seat and walked back to the bathroom.

I was about to open the door when I heard Cady say she'd always be there to listen to Alex. I'll admit I thought it was a little weird. Alex didn't seem to be distracted while we were eating.

Cady opened the door and I saw that she had her arm draped around Alex's shoulder. Alex's hand just moved away from her face, obviously wiping off a tear.

"Oh, hey, Rebekah," Cady said, "What's up?"

"Um... I was just coming to check on you guys. We thought you got lost or something," I faked a laugh.

"Oh, no. We we about to come back when Alex got something in her eye and I had to help her get it out," Cady smiled.

"Alright..." I said suspiciously.

"Well, the guys are waiting, so we should probably get back to them."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I noticed Alex didn't look at me the whole time I was talking with Cady. I immediately knew something was up. I just didn't get why Alex didn't talk to me about it. I know she doesn't have to tell me everything, but I've been friends with her long before Cady. I hope I'm only overthinking things.


	26. I'll Have You Back Before He Knows You're Gone

-Rebekah-

I woke up the next morning and walked outside to get some air. I saw Alex sitting by herself at a nearby table, so I decided that, even though I know I shouldn't push it, I needed to ask her about why she was crying at breakfast yesterday.

"Hey, Alex," I sat down beside her, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied quietly.

"Okay, then why are you out here alone?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Is this about what happened at breakfast yesterday when you were crying?"

She looked at me, "I... I wasn't crying. I got something in my eye..."

"We both know that's bullshit, Alex. What's going on with you?"

"N-Nothing, alright? I just don't want to talk about it..."

"Well, you wanted to talk about it with Cady!"

She immediately got defensive, "Well, at least she noticed something was bothering me!"

"Oh well, I'm sorry I didn't notice one thing, Alex!" I yelled and stormed back onto the bus. Ryan and Nash were sitting on the couch when I walked by.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ryan asked.

I quickly spun around and yelled, "Don't worry about it!" and went into the bathroom, locking the door. I looked in the mirror and muttered, "Shit..."

-Ryan-

"What's up with her...?" I wondered outloud, staring at the bathroom door.

"I don't know, man. She came from outside, didn't she? You go check on her, I'll go see what could have made her upset out there," Nash said, standing up and walking outside.

"Babe," I called from outside the bathroom door, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, but I heard a few sniffles. "Bekah, I don't want to have to go get the key. Please let me in and talk to me." I heard some shuffling and then the door unlock.

I opened it and saw Rebekah sitting on the floor, holding her knees up to her chest, resting her head against them. I closed the door and sat beside her, just wrapping my arms around her and letting her cry on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ry," she said after calming down.

"It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong," I replied, rubbing her arm.

"No, it's stupid. I'll be fine."

"You know just as well as I do you're only avoiding talking about it. Now tell me."

"I just feel like ever since Cady showed up, Alex and I just haven't been as close as we used to. I know something's wrong with her, but she won't talk to me, and I know she's told Cady about it. I don't know. I guess I feel like Cady's replacing me or something," she said, starting to cry again.

"You know Alex will tell you, just on her own time. You have to wait for her to come to you. You know she's not going to want to talk to you about whatever this thing is if you push it. You two have been best friends for over five years – you can't just throw it away like this. She loves you and you love her. You just have to give her time."

She sniffled again and looked up at me, "I love you, Ryan."

I kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Rebekah."

-Nash-

I walked outside to see Alex sitting with her head resting in her arms on a table. I could tell she was crying, so I just sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She looked up at me and tried to wipe all the tears off her face

"Oh, hey, Nash," she mumbled.

I grabbed her hands and put them in her lap before wiping off her tears myself, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really..."

"Well, that's too bad, because you're going to tell me anyway. Does this have anything to do with why Rebekah's upset?" Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. "What happened, Alex?"

"I... I told Cady a secret and I wouldn't tell Rebekah and now I think she's mad because she thinks I'm trying to replace her."

"Well, I'm not going to push you to talk about whatever this secret is, but why did you tell Cady and not Rebekah?"

"Because Cady confronted me about it. That's why she asked me to go to the bathroom with her yesterday morning. She said she knew something was bothering me, so I told her everything. But I didn't mean to. I just... I don't know what I meant to do – it just happened."

"Maybe you're both overreacting, huh? You could try to talk to her about it. Without yelling at each other," I suggested.

"She's not going to want to talk to me now – not after I yelled at her," Alex started crying a little again.

I sighed, "You've been best friends with her for a while. Your emotions just got the best of you. You don't mean what you say when you're mad, Alex. Rebekah knows that. I'm sure she'll understand. Just talk to her. For me, okay?"

She looked up and nodded, then leaned her head on my shoulder. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, laying my head on hers. I kind of figured she wouldn't talk to her right away. Right now, she just needed comforting, and I was there to give that to her.

-Alex-

I didn't bother lifting my head off of Nash's shoulder when I heard the bus door open.

"Um, Nash, could I um, maybe talk to Alex alone for a minute...?" I heard Rebekah ask.

"Yeah, sure," Nash replied, squeezing my hand and kissing my forehead before walking back onto the bus.

Rebekah sat down across from me, "Um... Alex... I..."

I interrupted her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told someone I barely know something I didn't even tell my best friend first."

"I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was just jealous. I'm sorry for trying to push you talk about whatever's bothering you."

"It's okay. If it becomes more of a problem, I promise, I'll talk to you about it."

Rebekah smiled lightly, "Deal." She reached her arm over the table for a handshake. I smirked slightly, grabbing her face and kissing her cheek.

"Handshakes are so mainstream," I giggled.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll try to remember that."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bus, talking in a southern accent, "We've got a concert to get ready for, little lady!"

She laughed and replied with the same tone, "Why, I reckon we do, partner!"

"Are we all friends again?" Nash asked.

"No," I said, "I still hate you for throwing things at my face." He stuck out his bottom lip and I smiled at him innocently.

"It's not that I wouldn't just adore staying here and chatting about how much we all hate one another, but Alex and I have to go get prettied up."

"Why? You guys are only photographers," Ryan smirked.

"This coming from the person who takes three hours to choose an outfit that's only going to get covered in sweat, yeah?" Rebekah replied.

"Low blow, Bekah. Low blow."

"Kill shot, Ry. Kill shot," she winked at him.

~

Okay, so, the concert was the concert. Hot Chelle Rae killed it, as always, and Jamie and I sang Keep You With Me together. It was fabulous.

But the real drama didn't start happening until later that night.

I was outside, sitting on the curb and going through the photos on my camera when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and turned around, thinking it was Jamie, but my smile quickly faded.

"Hello, Leah," my father grinned.

I jumped to my feet and squirmed away from him, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I've been looking for you."

I started backing away toward the door of the venue when he grabbed my arm. I knew there was no other option than to do what I did next. It took every bit of breath I had in my body at that moment, but I had to make my scream loud enough.

"Jamie!"


	27. Tell Me I'm Your Everything

-Jamie-

I was in the middle of meeting fans when I heard Alex scream my name. Ryan, Nash, Ian, and I ran outside. I looked around and saw Alex struggling to get away from a man who was dragging her away.

I yelled, "Hey! Let go of her!" and the man spun around to face us.

"Sorry. No can do, kid," he laughed.

I immediately turned my attention to Alex. She was still trying to get away and tears were streaming down her face. We walked over to Alex and the man. He tried to swing at Ryan, but Ryan ducked and Nash hit him from the side.

His grip on Alex loosened as soon as Nash's fist came into contact with his face, which was enough time for me to grab Alex and run back inside with her. Security was outside seconds after Alex and I ran through the door.

The door closed behind us and Alex leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest, trying to wipe away her tears. I grabbed her hands with one hand and wiped her face with the other.

Rebekah ran over, sliding across the floor, stopping at Alex's side, "I just heard what happened! Oh my God, are you okay?!" Alex tried to nod, but all she could do was cry.

"Who was that?" Cady asked, worried.

"M-M-My dad," Alex replied in between sobs.

Cady's eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh my God..."

"Is there something someone's not telling me?" I asked. Alex looked at Cady as if she were giving her permission to do something.

Cady breathed in deeply before speaking, "Yesterday, when I asked Alex to go to the bathroom with me, it wasn't because that's just what girls do. I asked her to go because I knew something was bothering her. She told me about her dad and that he ran into her at a concert of yours the other night, and she said he told her he'd been looking for her, but he didn't do anything. Other than tonight, of course."

I looked at Alex, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She steadied her breathing and spoke, "I-I didn't want you to get worried. I d-didn't think he-he'd do anything.."

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you this morning?" Rebekah asked. Alex only nodded.

Rebekah grabbed Alex's other hand, "Allie, you should have told someone who could have done something," she looked up at Cady, "No offense..."

"It's okay," Cady smiled lightly.

"No, I made her pr-promise not to t-tell anyone," Alex sniffled.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I t-told you, I didn't want anyone worrying about me. You already had enough to worry about that day. I d-didn't want to be a burden."

"Babe, you will never be a burden. All we care about is your safety, and I know the fans do as well." She squeezed my hand and sniffled again, but didn't say anything.

-Nash-

When security came outside, the police had already arrived and they put the man in handcuffs.

"Hey, does anyone know where Alex and Jamie went?" I asked to no one in particular when they were done asking me questions.

"I think Jamie grabbed her and took her inside when that guy let go of her," Ian said.

"Um, I'm gonna go check on her," I said, walking toward the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Alex against the wall with everyone around her. I knelt down in front of her, resting my hands on her knees.

"Are you alright, Alex?" I asked.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but nodded. I wasn't about to question it. I knew she had every right to be crying right now. She let go of Jamie and Rebekah's hands and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she mumbled into my shoulder, "Thank you, Nash."

I held her tighter, "You're welcome, Alex."

"Seriously, Nash. I owe you," she said when she let go after a few minutes.

"You don't owe anything. I would do anything to protect you, Alex. All I want to know is who he was."

She breathed, "My dad..."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Um, I'd actually just like to tell everyone else at once. I know Ryan and Ian are going to be wondering too. Could someone go get them...?" she asked.

"On it!" Rebekah called out, already halfway out the door.

Jamie and I helped Alex stand up and walk over to the couch. She was shaking so badly, I thought one of us was going to have to carry her.

-Alex-

"So, who was that guy, Al?" Ian asked when he walked through the door.

I smiled a little, "I knew you were going to ask. That's why I wanted you, Ryan, and Nash in here at the same time so I didn't have to explain it more than I needed to."

I told them everything about my dad from the very beginning. They seemed fairly calm up until the point when I told them about my little run in with him earlier this week.

"Alex, what were you thinking? You should have told us!" Ryan said, raising his voice slightly.

"I was thinking I could handle it, Ryan!" I replied with the same tone, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not like I can go back and do it differently! If I knew he was going to show up tonight and try to take me to God knows where, I would have! You only found out about it tonight because I knew that was the only way I could have gotten away from him!"

"But what if we hadn't have been here tonight, Alex? What if you weren't anywhere near us or anyone for that matter? He could have gotten you. He could have hurt you. He could have-"

I cut him off, "Ry, calm down. God, I swear, you and your brother are so much alike. Like I said, I didn't think he'd actually show up again. When he called me Leah and grabbed my arm, I knew I was screwed unless I did something about it – which I did. So it's okay."

"Alex," Ian spoke, "You've gotta stop this. We need to know about these things before something like this happens again. Sure, we'll be more protective of you than usual, but that's only because we care about you and your safety. I sure as hell know Jamie would go absolutely insane if anything happened to you."

I looked over at Jamie, who had been holding my hand the whole time. He didn't look up at me or anything. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't really said much since he found out that man was my father.

"Jamie," I said quietly, "What's wrong?"

He looked up and I saw his eyes were red, "We can talk about it later. I'll tell you when we go to bed." I looked up at everyone and they were all looking at Jamie.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me, "I think we're going to go to bed now."

I pulled Jamie up off the couch as he whined, "What are you doing?"

"We're talking about it now," I climbed into Jamie's bunk and he followed, not bothering to put up a fight. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just love you and I don't want to have to think about losing you..."

"Bullshit, Jamie. Your eyes are red – I can tell you've been holding back tears. You may not want to lose me, but that's not the whole story. Now stop feeling like you have to be brave for me and tell me what's really going on."

He sighed, "I told you: I don't want to have to think about losing you. I love you so much, it hurts, Alex. If anything ever happens to you-"

"Jamie Christian Follese, stop that. If you keep thinking like this, you're going to worry yourself to death. You are not going to lose me – no matter what. I promise. I love you more than the English language will allow me to tell you. But you need to stop overthinking and stop always trying to be the brave one. You tell me all the time: you can't keep it in like this. The longer you keep it in, the more damage it's going to do. You know I'm always here to listen. Hell, you can wake me up at 3am if you need to. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here to listen. Understand?"

Jamie nodded and leaned his forehead against mine, letting a tear fall, "I love you, Leah Alexandria."

I lifted my hand and wiped the tear off of his face and said, "I love you more, Jamie Christian," before pressing my lips against his.


	28. We're Forever Unstoppable

-Alex-

Rebekah and I heard Ryan and Jamie talking quietly about something the next morning before we walked out, so we ran over to the table and obnoxiously yelled, "Whatchya talkin' about?" Ryan jumped and Jamie acted as if he didn't know what we meant.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ryan said.

"Oh, really?" Rebekah said.

"Yup. Just, you know, not doing anything at all except chillin' here with my little brother."

I eyed Ryan suspiciously and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me, "We will find out what it is, Ryan Keith."

Jamie smirked and Rebekah grabbed his shirt collar as well, "Don't underestimate us, Follese."

Jamie's eyes got wide and he nodded furiously. Rebekah and I let go of them and laughed, setting off to go find ourselves some breakfast.

-Ryan-

"Bro, your girlfriend's fucking scary," I said when they got off the bus.

"Same goes for yours, man," Jamie replied, fixing his collar.

"We got close with this one. If they find out we wrote Forever Unstoppable for them before we sing it to them at the concert tomorrow night, they'll never agree to go on stage."

"Well, now they know we're hiding something, so it won't be that easy. Besides, they've already heard it, they just haven't taken in the lyrics. All we have to do it lay low and make sure Ian and Nash don't ruin it."

I chuckled, "You don't think they'd tell, do you?"

"I wouldn't think so, but you never know. Especially with Nash," Jamie laughed.

~

-Jamie-

The next night, while we were getting ready, Alex and Rebekah walked into the room laughing about whatever it is girls laugh about.

"Yo, ladies," Ryan said, "You've got a concert to get ready for."

"Why? We're only photographers," Rebekah smirked.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny."

"I try, Ryan. I really do."

"Go get ready, and don't look like hobos," I joked.

"I can't afford to look like a hobo, Jamie. You know they're going to want Keep You With Me again," Alex said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I smiled, "That's very true."

"Okay, well, we'll just go not look like hobos now," Alex said, pulling Rebekah away with her. When Alex and Rebekah came back out, they grabbed their cameras off the table.

"Let's do this!" Rebekah yelled. We all walked into the venue and readied ourselves for what I hoped would be the best night yet.

~

We had two songs left in our set. Alex came out on stage for Keep You With Me and when it was over, she started to walk off like she always does.

"Hold on," I smiled, grabbing her arm, "We're not done with you yet."

She looked at me confused, "We?"

"Ryan, get your ass out here." Ryan ran on stage and few people screamed.

He smiled and winked at Alex, "We."

"As many, if not all, of you know, Jamie's not the only Follese with a beautiful girlfriend and, if I may, I'd love to ask Rebekah to come out here," Ryan said.

Alex turned around and saw Rebekah shaking her head no. An evil grin slowly appeared on her face as she turned around and ran to Rebekah, grabbing her hand and dragging her onstage, stopping her beside Ryan. He put his arm around her and continued speaking.

"Now, you all know how much we love these girls," he grinned, "And what better way to show that to them than by embarrassing them in front of hundreds of people by singing them a song we wrote for them?" The whole venue erupted into screams as Ian walked on carrying two chairs.

Alex glared at him, "You knew about this?"

Ian shrugged and smiled, "They made me promise not to tell." He walked off stage and Ryan grabbed Alex and Rebekah's hands, sitting them down.

"Now, everyone's heard this song, but this time, we just want you to focus on the lyrics, keeping in mind that Jamie wrote the verses more for Alex," Ryan smiled, grabbed his guitar, and we started the song.

Forever unstoppable  
Forever, forever, forever unstoppable

Falling stars don't crash through your window  
If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased  
All your scars won't heal 'til you let go  
You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes

If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold onto me tight when it all falls down

You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible

When you're broken and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

Yeah, we've both been touched by the same flame  
Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn  
You and I got played by the same game  
We're in it together, for better or worse

If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold onto me tight when it all falls down

You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible

When you're broken and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

There's a feeling inside you just dying to break through  
Open up and set it free  
We're on a horizon, just look in my eyes and you will see

When you're broken and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster

You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible

When you're broken and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable

When Ryan played the last chord, we looked over at Alex and Rebekah. To be honest, at that moment, I wasn't sure whether they were breathing or not. They just kind of stared off into space while Ryan and I, and the crowd, waited for their reactions.

We were all relieved when they looked down and smiles crept onto their faces. Alex bit her lip and she moved her hand up to her face, wiping her cheek. I let out the breath I was holding and walked over to her, putting my hand under her chin and lifting her head up.

"You don't hate us for this, right?" I asked. Alex shook her head and smiled before standing up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You don't hate us either, do you, Rebekah?" Ryan asked.

Rebekah chuckled, standing up and throwing her arms around Ryan, "Of course not. But don't you ever bring me on stage again, because I will end you."

Ryan smirked, "No promises."

"Fine, but I won't be coming to your funeral," Rebekah replied, kissing Ryan's nose.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Rebekah and turned back to the smiling crowd, "Thanks for coming out, guys!" We waved and carried Alex and Rebekah off stage.

"Why didn't you tell us you wrote that for us?!" Rebekah yelled jokingly.

"Because we wanted to surprise you!" Ryan laughed.

"Well, that was one hell of a surprise. Damn, if I get one more song written about me, I may just have to start selling my tears on eBay so I could at least make money off of 'em," Alex smiled.

"Well, about that.." I said. Alex glared at me and I laughed, "I'm kidding! Geesh. Calm down."

She hit my arm and giggled, "You're such a jerk, Jamie."

"But I'm your jerk, so it's cool," I laughed, poking her side.

"Well, I hate to ruin this little love fest, but we need to be getting to bed. We've got an interview tomorrow afternoon," Ian said.

Alex shook her head, "Oh, Ian. Always gotta be a kill joy."

"Maybe so, but who else would keep you all on schedule?"

"Good point, kill joy," Rebekah giggled before skipping to the bus with Ryan.

I looked at Alex, "Shall we?"

She laughed and linked her arm with mine, "We shall!" and we copied Rebekah and Ryan's skipping to go to bed and get ready for the long day ahead of us.


	29. You're Out of Line

-Ryan-

"So, what's it like headlining your own tour?" The interviewer asked.

"It's been really great. The fans definitely make the shows more entertaining," I smiled.

"Now, your singles Tonight Tonight, I Like It Like That, and Honestly are all kind of party songs. What make you decide Keep You With Me would be the next single?"

Jamie spoke up, "Well, I actually wrote the song for my girlfriend about a year ago. She had just flown back home for the summer from school before we started this tour and I wanted to surprise her with it, and the radio DJ was nice enough to play it for us."

"Your girlfriend is Alex Davis, correct?" Jamie nodded and the interviewer continued, "I understand she's sang that song with you during concerts a couple times?"

"Yeah, she was pretty hesitant at first, but she's fine now."

"Are there any other songs you've written for Alex?"

"Yeah, Jamie and I actually wrote Forever Unstoppable for Alex as well as my girlfriend," I smiled.

"I also wrote a song. It's called The Only One and I wrote it for the salad I was eating," Nash said with a straight face.

We all started laughing and the interview continued. It was pretty boring, not gonna lie. You know, the usual interview questions and whatnot.

When it was over, we walked back to where Alex and Rebekah were.

"You guys did great!" Rebekah squealed.

I laughed and hugged her, "Thanks."

-Alex-

We were about to leave the studio when I heard someone call my name, "Leah Alexandria Davis! Is that really you?"

I spun around and squeaked in excitement, "Garrett Daniel Nickelsen! I haven't seen you in forever!" I ran up to him and hugged him, "Is the rest of the band here too?"

"Yup," he smiled, "They should be walking through the door any time now." Just as he said that, John, Kennedy, Jared, and Pat walked inside and stared at me.

I smiled at them, "No, your eyes are not fooling you. All your dreams have just come true."

"Alex, I haven't seen you since middle school!" John said, hugging me tightly.

"I know," I laughed, "The only thing that hasn't changed about you are your hugs."

"I'm trying to decide whether or not that was a compliment," John joked.

"Oh, it was absolutely a compliment," I winked jokingly, pulling the guys across the room.

"Holy shit!" Rebekah screamed, "You're The Maine!"

I laughed, "Well, since Rebekah already knows who you are.. The Maine, Hot Chelle Rae. Hot Chelle Rae, The Maine." I pointed to everyone, introducing them all to one another. Rebekah looked like she was going to fall out of her seat, she was bouncing so excitedly. "Bekah, please be careful. I don't want to have to explain to a doctor why you broke a finger falling off your chair," I joked.

She squeaked, "But... It's The Maine! Have you seen them?! They're The Maine!"

"Wow, Rebekah, I'm feeling the love right now," Ryan laughed.

"Well, when you become John O'Callaghan and sing in The Maine, call me," Rebekah smiled.

John just chuckled, "I feel obligated to hug you right now."

Rebekah looked like she was going to pass out, "I have to be dreaming right now... Alex! Pinch me!" I walked over and pinched her and she yelped, "Alex!"

"What? You told me to!" John walked over to her and hugged her and I'm fairly certain she stopped breathing for a few seconds. "How long are you guys here?" I asked.

"About two weeks," Garrett replied.

"Great! We should definitely catch up!"

"Yeah, absolutely. It was great seeing you again, Alex," he smiled.

"It was great seeing you again too, Garebear," I smiled as he rolled his eyes at his nickname. I hugged all the guys and the rest of us went off to lunch.

"So, you and Garrett seem close," Jamie said when we sat down in the restaurant.

"Well, yeah. He's been one of my best friends since elementary school," I said, taking a bite of my food. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned toward Jamie, "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"You're getting pretty defensive about it. Seems like you're jealous to me."

"I'm not getting defensive about it. If anything, you're the one making a big deal about it."

"I'm making a big deal about it?" I could tell my voice was getting louder, but I couldn't help it, "It's not like you've had a problem with me being best friends with guys before, Jamie. I'm friends with Ryan, Nash, and Ian for Christ's sake. Why do you have a problem with Garrett being my best friend?"

"I don't have a problem with him being your best friend. I have a problem with the way you were hanging all over him earlier!"

"I wasn't hanging all over him! I hugged him twice! You don't see me acting like this when you hug your fans!"

"That's different," Jamie shrugged.

"How the hell is that different? They hang all over you, but I don't make a big deal about it!"

"They're only fans! I haven't know them for over ten years!"

"That doesn't make any difference, Jamie! Garrett's only my friend! I'm not his girlfriend – I'm yours. I would think you'd trust me, but I guess I was wrong." I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, storming back to the bus, everyone in the restaurant staring at me on the way out.

-Ryan-

I watched Alex get on the bus and slam the door behind her. I looked at Jamie, who didn't seem like it bothered him at all.

"Honestly, Jamie," I said.

"Honestly nothing, Ryan."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

"Is her being best friends with a guy she's know for over 10 years really worth you yelling at her like that?" Ian asked.

"She was hanging all over him and the rest of those guys. I know you saw it."

"Well, I guess I'm going to need to make an appointment with our eye doctor because I didn't see that at all."

"Whatever," Jamie mumbled, "I know what I saw." Rebekah glared at him and stood up. She hit the side of his head, and he looked up at her, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an asshole!" she yelled before running to the bus.

Ian, Nash, and I all looked at Jamie and he said, "Would you mind not staring at me? I'm trying to eat."

"Good luck fixing this one, dick," Nash said before we all got up and walked to the bus, leaving Jamie to continue eating.


	30. Don't Act Right When You Know You're Dead Wrong

-Alex-

Now, I'm not saying I'm proud of what I did when I got on the bus, but I can't go back an undo it. I ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. All I could think about was why Jamie yelled at me. He had no reason to be jealous of Garrett. I love Garrett as well as the rest of The Maine, but they're only my friends. I could never love them like I love Jamie.

I stopped thinking about everything but Jamie. I stopped thinking logically. I stopped thinking about how Rebekah and Ryan were going to yell at me for this. I was a mess, and when I'm a mess, I make stupid decisions.

I dug through the drawer my stuff was in until I felt something cold and sharp. I picked it up and stared at it for a while. Before I knew it, it was digging into my left wrist. I breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh alone left me feeling sick to my stomach. I swore to Ryan and Rebekah I would never turn to my razor again. I don't even know why I brought it with me, but I did.

I heard the bus door slam shut, so I threw my razor back into the bottom of the drawer and closed it. It must have made a louder sound than I thought because the next thing I heard was Rebekah outside the bathroom door.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I tried to reply as calmly as possible as I gripped my wrist.

"Alex, open the door."

"I can't," I said quietly, letting a tear fall down my cheek, "You'll hate me."

"I won't hate you, I promise. Just please open the door."

I hesitantly unlocked the door and Rebekah opened it as quickly as she could, closing it behind her. She looked at my hand holding my wrist tightly and I could tell she was disappointed. She grabbed a towel and turned on the water in the sink.

"Alex," she said quietly, "You swore you'd never do this again."

"I know," I sobbed, "But I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm not happy about this, Al, but thank you for not taking it far enough for a hospital visit."

I laughed lightly, "You're welcome."

We heard footsteps walking toward the bathroom door a few minutes later and then Ryan's voice, "Alex, are you okay?"

I looked at Rebekah and she answered for me, "She's fine. Is Jamie out there?"

"No, he's still in the restaurant eating," Ian said.

"Dick," Rebekah mumbled under her breath. "We'll be out in a minute!" she called back out to the guys.

"I'm not ready to see him yet, Bekah," I said quietly.

"I know you're not, babe. We're not going to let him talk to you until you're ready to talk to him."

"Thank you," I sighed. "Ryan's gonna hate me for this, isn't he?" I asked, gesturing toward my bloody wrist.

"I don't think he'll hate you as much as be disappointed," Rebekah replied, finishing cleaning up.

I sighed again, "I would rather he hate me..."

We walked out of the bathroom and into where the guys were. Ryan instantly stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Um, Ry," I choked, "You're kinda crushing me." I felt him chuckle as his grip on me loosened.

"Sorry, babe," he said, kissing the top of my head. Nash and Ian huddled next to Ryan and I for a group hug.

"Seriously, guys," I said, "I'm fine."

"Allie, you told me you wouldn't do it again," Ryan said quietly.

Knowing what he was talking about, I leaned my head against his chest and whispered, "I know." Just then, I heard my phone ring in my pocket, so I took it out and smiled lightly at the caller I.D. before answering. "Hey, Gare," I said quietly.

"Hey, Alex!" he chirped, "The guys and I have a break, so we wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to hang out for a couple hours."

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Alright, well, there's a park pretty close to the studio. Meet you guys there in 10 minutes?"

I smiled, "Yeah, absolutely. See you in 10." I hung up and looked at the group, "The Maine's meeting us in the park in 10 minutes. Be there or be square."

~

10 minutes later, we were at the park, sitting in the grass, laughing with everyone and having a good time.

"Where's Jamie?" Garrett asked.

"Probably back on the bus by now," Ryan laughed bitterly.

"Did he not want to hang out with us or something?"

"Um, we actually got into a fight after we left the studio, so I guess you could say that..." I replied.

"Oh. What about?"

I looked at everyone else and they were all watching me, "You guys keep hanging out, we'll be right back." I jumped up, grabbing Garrett's hand and pulling him to a bench away from the group. "We fought about you guys. Well, more specifically you.." I said when we sat down.

"Me? Why me?" Garrett asked, getting nervous.

"I guess he didn't like the way I 'hung all over you' at the studio earlier."

"You mean when you hugged me?" I nodded and he continued, "Why would he be mad about a hug?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I'm not even really mad at him for that, I'm more mad that he yelled at me for it."

"He yelled at you?" Garrett looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's whatever. I'm just not going to talk to him for a while, just until I can actually talk to him without getting angry."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Garrett said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have known I was there and you wouldn't be fighting with your boyfriend..."

"Gare, it's okay. I'm glad you said something. I haven't seen you in God knows how long. I miss talking to you," I said, patting Garrett's hand, "Just please promise we'll never ever lose touch again."

He laughed, "Pinky swear." He stuck out his pinky and I linked my own with his and laughed along. I stood up, grabbing his hand and running back to the group.

"So!" I yelled when I sat down, "What shall we do on this lovely afternoon?"

"Well, we could go get some ice cream," Pat suggested.

"Pat, I swear, you are such a little kid," Kennedy laughed.

"Ice cream!" I yelled.

"And apparently, so is Alex," Rebekah smiled.

"I'm up for it as long as I'm not buying," I giggled.

"Same!" Rebekah yelled.

"We would never make the ladies pay," John chuckled.

"Unless they lost a bet, of course," Nash smirked.

I laughed and lightly hit Nash's shoulder and we all stood up and made our way to the ice cream shop down the street.

~

After about an hour and a half of goofing off, The Maine had to go back to the studio to do some recording. They walked back with us to our bus and then we said our goodbyes. The guys did that weird bro hug thing or whatever it is guys do, Rebekah didn't let go of them for at least two minutes each, and I just hugged them like usual.

I opened the bus door, then turned around, "Oh, guys! We're getting into the show you're doing here in a couple days for free, right?"

John laughed loudly, "Of course you are. Don't forget to bring your dancing shoes either, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I laughed and stepped inside.

"How was your date?" Jamie mumbled from on the couch. I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes at him, walking past him and into the bathroom. When I came out, I was about to climb into my bunk to rest and I heard Jamie again, "You never told me how your date went."

I rolled my eyes at him again, "It wasn't a date, Jamie."

"Really? Then what was it?"

"It was a group of friends hanging out."

"Am I not part of this 'group of friends' anymore?" he asked bitterly, standing up.

"Not when you're acting like this," I replied as calmly as I could.

"When I'm acting like what, Alex?"

"You know exactly what you're acting like, Jamie," I said, giving him the same tone he was giving me.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Like this! Like a dick! I don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this! I don't like Garrett in the way you want yourself to believe I do! Garrett and the rest of those boys have been like brothers to me since I met them and they have done nothing but love and support me! You may be my boyfriend, but you can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, Jamie." I quickly wiped away a tear as I pushed past him and walked off the bus once more. So much for talking to him without getting angry.

-Jamie-

I stood there as Rebekah, Ryan, Nash, and Ian stared at me.

Nash rolled his eyes, "Way to go, Jamie."

"Best boyfriend of the year, if you ask me," Rebekah said before turning around and walking to the back of the bus. Ian didn't say anything, just walked back and climbed into his bunk.

Ryan looked at me for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows and gesturing toward the door, "Swallow your pride and go get your girl back, you idiot."

I turned around and pretty much flung the door open, running outside. I figured Alex couldn't have gone too far. I ran a little further and saw her sitting at the edge of the small pond beside the studio. She had her knees pulled up slightly, her elbows resting on them, and she was running her hands through her hair.

As I got closer, I heard her sniffling and immediately felt like shit.

I sat down beside her, "Alex..." She shook her head and scooted away from me slightly. I sighed in defeat, "Alex, I really am sorry. I overreacted, I know that." She still refused to say anything. "I don't know how I can prove to you how sorry I am for being an idiot, Al."

"I don't think you can," she finally said, "I just wish you'd stop getting worried over nothing. I love those boys, but I could never love them the way I love you, Jamie."

She stood up and started to walk away when I jumped up. I grabbed her arm and spun her around, grabbing her face and smashing my lips onto hers. She yelped, but wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and moved my arms down to her waist, holding her tightly.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers, "I really am sorry, Alex."

She sighed, "I know, Jamie."

"I will make it up to you, promise."

"Oh God, please don't write me a song. I don't want you to go all Taylor Swift on me."

"Well, you just ruined my plan. How about I sing a song for you instead?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Alright, go."

I cleared my throat before singing obnoxiously, "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else!" She laughed loudly as I continued, "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!" I looked over at her and she hit my arm. "But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell!" She grinned and we sang the next part together as loudly as we could, "You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"

I picked her up and carried her back to the bus, only to walk through the door and receive stares from everyone.

"You're just jealous cause we didn't let you sing One Direction with us!" I yelled, throwing Alex into my bunk.

She screamed, then started laughing, "Jamie, you almost killed me!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she pouted, "That wasn't very nice, Jamie."

I chuckled and kissed her, "It'll be okay. Just sleep it off." I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her as she cuddled closer to me, laying her head on my chest.

"I like listening to your heart beat," she whispered.

"And why's that?"

"Because it helps me calm down. And I like knowing I make it beat faster. Just like I did right now," she smiled.

I laughed lightly and whispered back, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you more, Jamie," she said quietly before falling sleep.


	31. I'm With You For What It's Worth

-Jamie-

"This isn't exactly the way I'd planned on everything happening on this tour when we asked them to join it," I told Ryan. It was 7am and Ryan and I were awake for some reason.

"I know, Jaim, but maybe it was supposed to happen this way," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, "I mean, maybe you and Alex are supposed to get into arguments. You know, those arguments have made your relationship with her stronger since you guys first started dating." Now that I thought about it, we are closer than we've ever been.

"I guess so, but at what cost? I've screwed up majorly twice and both times, I almost lost her. I can't go through that, Ryan – I can't. I love her so much. I feel like my heart's just going to break through my chest every time I look at her."

"I know, Jamie. You've just got to be careful. These things can happen to anyone."

"She tried to kill herself, Ryan. Not everyone does that."

"Maybe not, but all you should think about are the positives. She's still alive, and I can tell she's happy by the way she looks at you."

I sighed and said quietly, "I love her, Ryan. More than anything."

"I know you do, Jaim. We all do. We can't imagine our lives without her just as much as you can't. Just take one day at a time. Everything that's happened has only brought you two closer together."

Ryan was right. Our relationship has become stronger, and I was going to make sure I did everything to avoid screwing that up.

-Cady-

"Where are we going?" I laughed as Nash pulled me away from the bus.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" he exclaimed.

I guess there's this thing that says if you're taking your girlfriend to a secret location to surprise her, you have to jump over everything instead of going around it. I swear I almost fell a few times because he was running faster than my feet could move.

"Nash! I swear, if you don't slow down, you're going to kill me!"

"Well, the only other option here would be to carry you, and I figured you wouldn't want me to do that, so here we are," he replied, still running.

"I would love nothing more than for to carry me right now. I think I find that so much better than dying," I joked. He stopped running and I hopped on his back and giggled, "You may continue." He kept running for I don't even know how long.

When he stopped, he told me to jump off his back, then he came behind me, covering my eyes with his hands.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it's a surprise." I could hear his smile.

"But you know I don't like surprises," I replied, sticking out my bottom lip.

I heard Nash let out a chuckle, "Just trust me, Cady."

-Nash-

I walked a few more feet and stopped her, but kept her eyes covered.

"Alright, I stopped moving, but I still can't see. What's up with that?" she laughed.

"This is it. Just a dark cave. Nothing more," I joked.

"Nash Linden Miller Overstreet, you uncover my eyes right now or I'll never kiss you again," Cady demanded.

"Damn, you sure do know how to get your way, don't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I do," she smiled. I lifted my hands away from her eyes and she laughed. "Nash," she groaned, dragging out my name, "You know I can't ice skate!"

"So, nothing's really changed from 8th grade, I see."

"Nope. I'll probably fall twice as many times as I did at that birthday party of yours you begged me to go to."

"Hey, I did not beg. You were completely up for it!" I replied, pointing a finger at her.

"Only because you didn't tell me there was any form of skating involved!" she laughed.

"Tell you what: I'll offer you a proposition."

"And what might that be?"

"You go ice skating with me, and I'll make sure you don't fall."

She thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'll take it, but if I fall, you have to kiss me."

"And if you don't fall?"

"I have to kiss you."

"But either way, that still involves me kissing you," I chuckled.

"Exactly. It's a win/win!" she exclaimed, "We gotta deal, Overstreet?"

"You're on, Groves." We shook hands as we laughed and got ready to skate.

Within 5 minutes of getting onto the ice, Cady had nearly fallen about 10 times.

"Honestly, Cady. You really need to learn how to skate," I laughed, resting my hands on her waist to help her stay steady.

"I'm sorry. I've just never had time," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, Miss Groves. That's not very nice. Kinda makes me want to lose the bet just so you'll fall."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I smirked, letting go of her waist for a second, causing her to stumble before I caught her again.

"Nash!" she screamed, grabbing my hands.

"Don't doubt me," I smiled.

"You're still the same Nash from 8th grade," she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just better looking."

"Well, that part is completely debatable." I moved my hands slightly and she quickly moved them back to her waist, "Don't you dare, Overstreet." I smirked again and we kept skating.

~

About an hour later, we decided to get off the ice and head back to the bus.

When the bus was in sight, I turned to Cady, "You, my dear, still owe me a kiss."

"What kiss?" she asked innocently.

"You know what kiss," I smiled.

"Oh, right. That one." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek, "A deal's a deal."

"Well, obviously, your idea of a kiss and my idea of a kiss are very different," I laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. A kiss is a kiss if you ask me," she shrugged and laughed.

"Really?" I grinned.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked. I turned toward her and took her face in my hands, leaned down, and attached my lips with hers. I felt her smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Still have the same idea of a kiss as I do?" I asked when we pulled away.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Absolutely not." She smiled and I grabbed her hand, interlocking my fingers with hers, and we walked back to the bus.

~

-Cady-

About a month later, word had obviously gotten out that Nash and I were together. I kept getting calls from some restricted number, but I never answered them. I swear, if that number is Johnny Depp's, I'm going to be so mad. The group had decided we would go to the beach since it was our day off.

When we got there, there weren't many people – which was good, but it was weird since it was the middle of July. But it was unusually hot out, so we figured that was why. About a half an hour after we got there, I got out of the water and sat on my towel to rest. When I sat down, I reached into my bag and took out my phone, logging onto Twitter.

When the homepage popped up, I saw a tweet by Eric.

@iamericjones: It's funny how you can date someone for seven years, and they can leave you like you meant nothing to them.

I just stared at my phone, thoughts racing, knowing it was about me.

First, we didn't date for seven consecutive years, we were on and off. Most of the time, we'd be off for at least 2 years at a time. Second, how could he say I left him? He cheated, not me. He up and left me for some chick he met at a party three months ago. None of this was my fault.

Right after I read the tweet, I got a text message from Eric. Why I didn't delete his number, I don't know, but I feel like I'm about to regret opening this message.

Like my tweet? ;)

The nerve of this boy amazes and frustrates me.

No, I actually didn't. You know I did nothing wrong, I replied back, typing angrily.

Haha, too bad my followers don't know that. :), he replied almost instantly.

What the hell is your problem?

I will get you back, Cady.

Why are you doing this? It's been two months.

Is this about that dick you're dating?

Nash is not a dick. He's treated me better in two months than you ever did in seven.

I will get you back, got it? No matter what I have to do or who I have to go through.

I threw my phone in my lap and crossed my legs Indian style, resting my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands.

Alex walked over and sat down beside me, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, reaching for my phone and handing it to her, not bothering to look up. I swore I heard her jaw drop and she grabbed my hand, pulling me off the ground. I looked at her as she got Rebekah's attention and nodded for her to come over. Rebekah sprinted over to us and Alex handed her my phone as we walked into the grass near the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Rebekah asked in shock. I didn't say anything, I just switched to Twitter and showed them Eric's tweet.

"What he called seven years, was more like seven months that were just spread out over seven years," I said quietly.

"This guy is in for it. He better not show up at one of the band's concerts or I'm gonna-"

Alex cut Rebekah off, "I'm sure Cady appreciates your willingness to beat the shit out of her ex, but I don't really think this is the way to go about it. I mean, we don't know what this guy is capable of. He could be a crazy person for all we know. We just have to be careful about this."

Rebekah calmed down, "I guess, but you've gotta tell Nash," she said, turning toward me.

"I can't," I replied.

"Why not? Eric's obviously going to try something, and that means he'll more than likely show up at one of the concerts," Alex asked.

"I don't want Nash to lose focus on every concert just because Eric might show up. He more than likely won't do anything. He's all talk; He always has been."

Alex grabbed my hand, "Do you remember what happened with my dad?"

"Yes," I sighed, knowing where this was going.

"I didn't think he'd do anything either, but he did, and I nearly turned into a missing persons report. I know you don't want to worry Nash, but I also know you have to play it safe. I'm speaking from personal experience here. We all know how Jamie would go absolutely insane if anything happened to me. Nash would do the same with you."

I sighed again, "Alright. But would it be okay if you guys were there with me? You know, when I tell him?"

"Of course," Rebekah smiled lightly.

~

-Nash-

Later that night when we were all back on the bus, Cady asked everyone to gather around the couch. She sat down, Alex and Rebekah on both sides of her, the guys and I kneeling on the floor in front of them.

"This isn't exactly easy for me to tell you guys, because I know how you all worry and stuff..." Cady trailed off and Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it, nodding for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "You guys all know about Eric. Today, while we were at the beach, he texted me."

"I don't see where this is going..." I said, confused.

She let go of Alex's hand and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She went into her messages and after a few more seconds, turned her phone around, handing it to me. Ryan, Jamie, and Ian leaned over to read what the screen said, and our jaws dropped nearly at the same time.

She continued, "I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't want anyone to lose focus during a show, but after what happened with Alex's dad, I guess it was kind of obvious I had to tell you right away."

"Why didn't you say something earlier today?" I asked quietly.

"You guys were all having fun and enjoying your day off. I didn't want to be that person that ruined it," Cady replied, looking down at her feet.

I moved my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at me, "We're not going to let him touch you."

"Yeah, as if Jamie, Ian, and I aren't enough, he's got Nash to worry about. Plus, I've seen how mad Rebekah can get," Ryan said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jamie mumbled. Alex and Rebekah laughed at Jamie's comment and then turned back to Cady.

"He's not getting near you, Cady. Not with six people standing in his way," Rebekah said.

"Exactly. You've got the six of us, plus security. There's no way he'll be able to do anything," Ian added.

She looked around at everyone and smiled, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Cady," Jamie smiled.

"But not more than I do," I laughed.

She smiled again and kissed me lightly, then leaned her forehead against mine and whispered, "I know. I love you too."


	32. This Place is Overrated, but It's the Place to be

-Cady-

The next couple shows, I could tell Nash was on alert, just waiting for Eric to try something. Luckily though, that didn't affect the performances the band gave.

The band walked off of the stage and I smiled the second Nash looked at me.

I hugged him and said, "I think that was the best performance yet."

I felt him laugh and he pulled away, "You say that after every show."

"Well, you know what? When every show stops being better than the last, I'll stop saying it," I smirked. He grinned and kissed me.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" he asked when we pulled away from each other.

I thought for a moment, "I could really use a Dr. Pepper right about now."

He chuckled and started walking away, "One Dr. Pepper, coming right up!"

As I watched him walk away, I smiled slightly. That was, until I felt someone standing behind me.

"I've missed you," I heard someone laugh.

I quickly spun around, "Eric?"

"Miss me, baby?" he smiled. The expression was unnerving, to say the least.

"Um, not really," I replied.

"Oh, who am I kidding? You obviously missed me," he said, completely ignoring me. He started moving toward me, still smiling, and I walked backwards, not daring to turn away from him.

Once he started moving faster, I knew I was in trouble. I thought about screaming or yelling or something to get someone's attention, but no matter how hard I tried, no sound would come out. Eric stretched his arms out toward me and I shut my eyes tightly, still moving away from him.

I jumped and my eyes shot open when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I looked down at the arms that were now around me and breathed a huge sigh of relief as my eyes ran over the all too familiar tattoos.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I heard Nash ask. I leaned back against him, letting out another deep breath.

"Problem? There's no problem. I was just introducing myself to this beautiful lady," Eric smirked.

"Well, this beautiful lady happens to be my girlfriend and from what I saw, she didn't look like she wanted to talk to you."

I saw Eric curl his fingers together and I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. I guess Nash saw it as well because he almost instinctively moved so I was now standing behind him. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt, balling it up in my hands.

"And what would you know about her? You've been dating her for what, a month?" Eric asked through clenched teeth.

Nash smirked at Eric, "Well, I'll save the fact that I know she wants nothing to do with your cheating ass for some other conversation. But for now, I think we should talk about why you're here, don't you?"

"I already told her. I'm here to get her back."

"I don't want you back! I never want you back! I hate you and everything you put me through!" I said, almost instantly and nearly in tears. By this time, Ryan, Ian, Jamie, Alex, and Rebekah had found out what was going on and were gathered behind Nash and I.

Eric looked past Nash and directly at me, "You're really having them fight this for you?" He laughed bitterly, "Absolutely nothing has changed."

"They are not fighting this for me, asshole!" I replied, starting to walk out from behind Nash and toward Eric. Before I got to him, Nash grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him.

"He's not worth it and you know it," he said in my ear.

Eric smirked, "Yeah, you better listen to him. One of us is going to get hurt if you come near me, and it's not going to be me."

"That's it!" I heard Alex yell and start going toward Eric. Ryan and Jamie grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back. "No, let me have a go at him! He'll wish he never fucking showed up tonight!" she yelled again, struggling to break away.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, you really can't afford to go to jail for assault. I'm pretty sure that won't look good to your college." Eric laughed bitterly again and he started walking toward the door.

Before he went through, he turned around and looked straight at me, "This isn't over."

He slammed the door behind him and we all stood there, staring at it for a moment. I tried swallow the lump in my throat, but it wasn't working. I felt my cheeks get wet as Nash turned me around to look at him.

When I was facing him, I immediately looked down, avoiding any eye contact I could. He sighed and lifted my head up with his finger and ran his hands across my face, wiping away the tears. I noticed the rest of the group had gone elsewhere, leaving Nash and I alone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Why are you sorry?" Nash asked quietly.

"Maybe if I hadn't responded to that text, he wouldn't have shown up and none of this would be happening and this is all-"

Nash cut me off, "He would have come here whether you texted him back or not, and I know you know that. It's okay to be scared, Cady, but don't you dare think for a second that this is your fault. Do you understand me?" I sniffled, letting another tear fall down my cheek as I laid my head against his chest and nodded. "He's not touching you, babe. I'll make damn sure of that."

~

I woke up the next morning with my face smashed up against someone's chest.

I mumbled and I heard Nash chuckle, "I was starting to think you were dead."

"And you didn't make sure I wasn't?" I laughed lightly, lifting myself up to look at him.

"I tried, but you just kept snoring."

I shoved his arm, "I do not snore!"

"You do. Almost as bad as Ryan," he laughed.

We heard Ryan yell, "I do not snore, Nash, and you know it!"

"You keep telling yourself that, man!" Nash yelled back, laughing. "You feeling better?" he asked me quietly.

I laid my head back down on his chest, "I guess so."

He sighed, "You're not."

"I know," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled closer to him. "Nash," I whispered again after a few minutes.

"Cady," he replied in the same tone.

I chuckled, "What do you have to do today?"

"Nothing. We're all just resting for the show tomorrow. Why?"

I lifted my head so I was looking at him, "Can we just stay like this all day?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Of course we can." I stayed looking at him for a few more seconds before grinning and laying my head back down on him. The last thing I heard was, "I love you, Cady." before I fell asleep again.

-Alex-

I walked over to Nash's bunk and said, "Knock knock."

He opened the curtain and laughed, "Who's there?"

"I think the point of this is to ask who's there before you open the curtain. You're lucky I'm not a murderer."

"I don't know about that one, Al. You seemed like you wanted to murder Er-" he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, then back at me, "You know who, yesterday."

I rolled my eyes, "And had Jamie and Ryan not held me back, I probably would have. Anyway, Jamie and I were wondering if you and Cady wanted to hang out at the park or something with us today."

"Nah, we'll have to take a rain check. Thanks for the offer though. Cady just wants to stay in."

"Alright. After yesterday, I honestly don't blame her. We'll see you guys later then," I replied, skipping off the bus.

I walked over to the picnic table Jamie was sitting on and hopped up beside him. "They didn't want to hang?" he asked when I sat down.

"No, Cady just wants to be with Nash today."

"They really do go well together," Jamie said.

"Yeah," I chuckled and looked down at my shoes.

"What's up?" Jamie asked after a couple minutes.

"Nothing. Just sitting."

"You know what I meant, Al. We've been together for over a year. I can tell when something's bothering you."

I sighed again and started playing with my fingers, "I'm just worried about her."

"About Cady?"

"Yeah... What if Eric does come back and no one's there to help her?"

"You know Nash isn't going to let that happen."

"But what if it's during a show? She stays backstage the whole time. What if he shows up and we don't know? He could just take her and we wouldn't find out until later..."

"Babe, you know just as well as the rest of us that we've got every single crew member and security guard watching for him. Besides, I know she's a small girl, but if she's anything like you, she'll be able to let us know if something goes wrong while we're on stage."

I looked up at him and laughed lightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"For all we know, she could be a loud mouth like you," Jamie smirked.

I gasped and put my hand over my heart, "Like me?"

"Yup. I didn't know you could scream as loud as you did when your dad tried to take you."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, "That really hurt my vocal cords, you know."

"But it was worth it," Jamie said seriously.

"Yeah..." I said, giving him a half-smile and looking down again.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, causing me to look at him again, "We didn't let your dad take you away from us, and we're not letting Eric take Cady either."


	33. You're Scared and I'm Not There

-Alex-

Early the next afternoon while the band was warming up and whatnot, Cady, Rebekah, and I were still getting ready. Rebekah was the first done, as always.

"Come on, guys! The show starts in 10 minutes and we still have to find our cameras, Alex!" I heard Rebekah call from outside the bathroom door.

"Can't you go look for them instead of telling me we need to look for them?! Besides, I'm pretty sure we left them in the back room!" I called back.

"Does she always worry like this?" Cady laughed quietly when we heard Rebekah walk away.

"Only when she thinks she lost something," I laughed back. Cady and I walked out of the bathroom just as Rebekah was walking by. She dropped my camera in my hands and kept walking. "Told you!" I called after her. She flipped me off as she was walking off the bus. "I love you too!" I yelled. I heard her laugh as Cady and I followed her.

~

It came time in the middle of the set when the band finally got a break. Jamie walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jamie!" I squeaked, "You're sweaty! Get off of me!"

He hugged me tighter and laughed, "You know you love it."

I wrinkled my nose at him, "I love you, Jamie – not your sweat."

"Aw, that's nice," Jamie smiled and kissed me, "I love you too. Now, you might want to take a shower. You smell kinda weird."

"Jamie!" I yelled, hitting his arm. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me passionately. "Fuck," I said quietly when he pulled away, "Am I dying?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Jamie breathed.

"Is that the last time I'm ever going to kiss you or something?" I joked. Jamie shrugged and smiled as he turned around and walked away. "Wait!" I yelled, "I don't get another kiss?!"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" I pouted.

He turned around and winked at me, "So the kiss you'll get after the show will be that much more amazing."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him before mouthing 'I love you' to him as he was walking onstage again.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

By the time I was tired from taking pictures, the band had about 10 more minutes left in their set. I walked over to get a drink when I felt like someone was walking behind me. The next thing I remember was someone covering my mouth with their hand and dragging me outside.

~

-Jamie-

Ryan, Ian, Nash, and I all waved to the crowd after our set was over before running backstage. Rebekah, Cady, and Maggie were all waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Maggie!" Ian gave her a huge smile, "I thought you were doing your recording today!"

"We finished earlier than we thought we would, so I decided I'd stop by," she smiled, "You guys did awesome, by the way. As usual." Ian hugged and kissed her, as did Nash and Cady and Ryan and Rebekah.

"Where's Alex?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She's getting a-" Rebekah stopped when she turned around, "That's weird. I saw her walking over to get a drink not that long ago."

-Cady-

Immediately after Rebekah said that, my phone started ringing. I didn't bother looking at the called I.D. before answering.

Before I could even say hello, I heard the smirk in the person's voice, "Missing something?" My eyes went wide as I pulled my phone away from my ear and read the screen before pressing it back against the side of my head.

"You son of a bitch!" I said loudly, "Where is she?!"

"Wait," Ryan said, "Who is it?"

I pulled the phone away once again, pressing the speaker button and setting it on the table as everyone else gathered around. I'm guessing Eric heard what Ryan asked, because almost immediately after I set my phone down, he laughed bitterly.

"Guess who," he said. I looked up and the group and could tell Jamie was beyond pissed off at this point.

"Where the fuck is my girlfriend, asshole?!" Jamie yelled into the phone.

"No need for yelling, pretty boy," Eric said, "I'm not going to hurt your precious little girlfriend."

"Let me talk to her," Jamie demanded through clenched teeth.

"Damn, don't be so aggressive about it. There are nicer ways to ask for things," Eric smirked.

"Put Alex on the fucking phone!" Jamie yelled again. We heard a little rustling on the other end of the line, then a faint voice.

"Jamie?" Alex asked quietly. Jamie dropped to his knees at the edge of the table, pulling my phone closer to him and letting a couple tears escape his eyes while he ran his hands through his hair.

"Baby, are you alright?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah..." Alex sniffled, "J-Jamie, I'm scared..."

Jamie steadied his breathing as much as he could before speaking again, "I know you are, babe, but I need you to be brave for me, okay?"

"Jamie... Will you come get me now?"

I watched as everyone's eyes started to fill with tears, even Maggie's, although she had no idea what was happening. As I looked around through my own watery eyes, I could tell this was absolutely breaking their hearts – especially Jamie's.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Alex. I promise."

Alex started crying, "I love you, Jamie." After those four words, Jamie completely lost it. He covered his face with his hands, only to remove them moments later.

He found enough strength to barely whisper, "I love you more, Alex."

Eric took his phone back, "Sorry to ruin the sentimental moment, but let's get down to business. I'm sure it's very clear that Alex is not what I want."

"Then what the hell do you want?!" Rebekah asked, raising her voice as she wiped tears off of her face.

"Cady," Eric said. I knew Nash wasn't going to like what I said next.

"Deal," I replied instantly. I felt Nash's grip on my hand get tighter.

I heard the smile in Eric's voice, "We're at the old warehouse a couple blocks away from where you're at. Be here in ten minutes, only you. No one else."

"Got it," I said, grabbing my phone and hanging up.


	34. Love Will Save You from Disaster

-Cady-

I looked at Nash, who was trying to speak, but nothing would come out. I stood up and he finally asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to get Alex back."

"You're not going there alone, Cady," Nash said sternly.

"Look at him!" I yelled, pointing at Jamie, who was still on the floor, leaning against the table, "I am the reason this is happening! I am the reason Jamie's a wreck right now! I am the one he wants, I am the one he's going to get! I can't just sit here and do nothing just because you don't want me to go!"

"Cady..." Nash trailed off, shaking his head.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily," I grinned, "I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"Ian," I said, "I need you to call the police and have them come here. Make sure they keep their sirens off. I'm not risking anything." Ian nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing as fast as he could while walking away from the group. "Nash and Ryan, I need you to come with me, but I need you to stay as far behind me as you possibly can. I can't risk you being seen by Eric. It's getting dark, so it shouldn't be that difficult, but I'm not going to take the chance."

"What do Maggie and I do?" Rebekah asked.

"Pray this all goes the way I hope it will," I let out a nervous laugh. Rebekah and Maggie nodded fiercely and walked away as well. Jamie looked up at me.

I knelt down next to him and said softly, "I know this is hard for you, Jamie, and there's no way I'll be able to make this up to you, but I need you to stay here and wait for Alex."

He sniffled and wrapped his arms around me, "This isn't your fault, Cady."

I hugged him back and whispered, "If she's not back in 15 minutes, send the cops." He nodded and I stood up, leading Nash and Ryan outside.

-Alex-

By the time I realized what was going on, Eric threw his phone at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he mouthed, "Jamie."

My eyes widened as I moved the phone to my ear and quietly said, "Jamie..."

I heard him breathe deeply and I could tell he was a complete mess. We talked for a couple more minutes and Eric gestured for me to give him his phone back.

I couldn't help but start crying, "I love you, Jamie..."

I could hear him sobbing on the other line and a few seconds later, he whispered, "I love you more, Alex..." Eric grabbed the phone out of my hand and everything shortly after that became a blur.

-Cady-

We walked together for about a block, then I turned to Ryan and Nash, "You guys have to follow farther away now. When you see the warehouse, hide behind something. When Alex comes out, tell her to run to the venue and bring everyone back here." They nodded quickly and Nash grabbed me, kissing me as hard as he could.

"I love you, Cady," he said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Nash," I smiled up at him.

I walked into the warehouse and immediately saw Eric standing over Alex, who was basically laying on the ground. I stopped at the door and cleared my throat. Eric looked over at me and smiled, then turned to Alex.

"Leave," he told her. She jumped up from the floor, walking quickly toward me.

-Alex-

When I walked by Cady, I knew by the look she gave me that she had a plan.

"Run," she mouthed.

As soon as I was out the door, I started running. I ran by some cars, nearly screaming when I pulled behind one of them.

"Shh, it's just us," Ryan said quickly before hugging me tighter than ever.

Nash joined in the hug and I asked, "So Cady has a plan?"

"Yes. We need you to go back to the venue and tell everyone to go to the warehouse," Nash replied. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to my forehead before I stood up. I gave them another look before turning around and running again.

When the venue was in sight, my emotions overcame me. I started crying, running faster. I pulled the door open as fast as I could and saw Jamie sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his legs and his head in his hands.

I let out a breath and basically screamed, "Jamie!" His head shot up and he stood up quickly as I ran over to him. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He let out a big sigh and mumbled into my shoulder, "Alex." I squeezed him tighter before I let go of him when Ian, Rebekah, and Maggie ran through the door, all stopping immediately when they saw me.

"Alex!" Rebekah screamed.

"Oh, thank God," Ian breathed. They ran over and hugged me tightly as well.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get to the warehouse," I said.

"But, Eric said-" Rebekah started before I cut her off.

"I know what Eric said, but I know Cady has a plan and we've gotta go," I said quickly. We all ran out of the venue and we saw three police cars pull up to the building.

"Whoa!" one of them said, quickly getting out of his car, "Where do you think you're going?"

"No time!" I yelled, sprinting back toward the warehouse.

"You guys go! Maggie and I will explain!" Ian yelled after me.

"Thank you!" I yelled back as Jamie and Rebekah struggled to keep up with me. We got to where Ryan and Nash were and they started running with us.

"Do you have anything in mind for when you actually make it?" Nash asked.

"Not at all," I replied, "I'm just gonna go with it."

"That's always a good plan," Ryan rolled his eyes.

-Cady-

I stood at the door for a few minutes after Alex left, my eyes narrowed as I looked at Eric.

"Hey, baby," he finally said, pulling me into him. I crashed into his chest, but I didn't put up a fight. I needed him to think I was coming back to him. I knew the group would be here any minute, so I played it cool.

I pulled away from Eric and said, "Look, I know things have been rough for us, but I realized that I miss you and I just want you back."

He grinned evilly, "Really?"

"Yeah, and between you and me, you're a way better kisser than Nash." He smiled again, setting his hands on my waist and moving his face toward me.

I rested my hands on his shoulders when we heard the door swing open and Nash yell, "Cady!"

"Oh, there's my cue!" I smiled before bringing my knee up and fast as I could. Eric stumbled back a little and I turned around, bolting for the door.

As soon as I ran through, I grabbed Nash's hand and we all started running back toward the venue.

We heard Eric start yelling and Rebekah looked back, "Yep, he's coming." We started running faster, only to be met not even two seconds later by Ian, Maggie, and police.

"That's him!" Ian yelled, pointing behind us.

The officers immediately pulled out their guns, aiming them at Eric and yelling, "Stop and put your hands in the air!" Eric froze instantly, but didn't move his arms. "I said put your hands up!" the officer yelled again.

"Your odds aren't very good here. I'd suggest you do what they say," Alex said.

Eric looked back at me with narrow eyes, slowly putting his hands in the air. The officers immediately ran over to him and put him in handcuffs as he stared me down. He looked away from me when they put him in the back of the police car and I felt relief wash over me.

I let out a sigh and Nash instantly pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"Cady, don't you ever scare me like that again," Nash said when we pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine.

I simply looked into his eyes and smiled, "I told you you weren't getting rid of me that easily."

-Jamie-

As I watched Alex looking at Nash and Cady with a slight smile on her face, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of the group. She looked over at me and was about to ask what was wrong, but I spoke up first.

"Do you remember earlier-" I started, "-when we were joking around and you asked if that was the last time I was ever going to kiss you?" She nodded, almost starting to cry again. "That's what it felt like for me. I don't know what it is with us and almost losing each other, but I want you to know that if something ever does happen, I love you more than anything."

She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, kissing the top of her head before resting my chin on it.

After a few minutes, she looked up at me and whispered, "Please don't ever leave me..."

I put my hand on her cheek, pulling her face to mine and kissing her, "I'm not going anywhere."


	35. I'm Let Down by Love

*One Week Later*

-Cady-

Obviously, my relationship with Nash has changed, but, believe me, it's in absolutely no way a bad change. We're closer, and I honestly think I love him more than before, which I didn't think was at all possible. We've made sure to spend as much time together as we can. And while most people think we're crazy for it, we know that we can't take it for granted. But I don't want to feel like I'm lecturing anyone, so we'll just move on now.

"You, my dears, are about to perform live on TV, how do you feel?" Alex said, pretending to interview the band before they went on stage at the CMT Awards.

Ryan laughed, "We're feeling pretty good. Excited to be playing with Lady Antebellum, for sure."

"Tell us who you are." We all laughed while the guys went along with Alex.

"I'm Ryan and I sing."

"I'm Nash, I play guitar."

"I'm Ian, I play bass."

"And I'm Jamie and I play the drums."

"Now, I understand you guys have the best girlfriends in the whole world. Mind telling us about them?" Alex smiled.

"Alright, guys. You're on," one of the producers for the show said.

"You'll be answering that question later, just so you know," Alex laughed while we walked out with the guys.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled, "Can't wait." We walked with them as far as we could before giving them hugs and kisses before they ran onstage.

-Alex-

While they were onstage, I took a picture of Jamie and posted it on Twitter.

@HeyAlexDavis: Notice anything different? ;)

Almost instantly, I got over 50 replies and retweets freaking out over Jamie's hair.

@HeyAlexDavis: Don't worry, guys. You'll learn to love it. :)

I tweeted again and smiled. My reaction was pretty much the same when he told me he was getting it cut. I slid my phone back into my pocket right as the guys were getting off stage.

They were all jumping around and pumped up and I ran over to Jamie, jumping into his arms and screaming, "That was amazing!"

"Oh my God, I thought I was gonna throw up!" Ryan pretty much yelled, "I'm surprised I remembered the words!"

Nash laughed, "I say we go celebrate!" Right as Nash said that, however, I sneezed.

"I know someone who isn't going partying tonight," Jamie said, poking my face.

"What? Why? It was just a sneeze," I pouted.

"No one sneezes for no reason in the middle of June," Ian joked.

"And you were kinda complaining about a headache earlier," Ryan said.

"I was not complaining. I was commenting on how unwell I was feeling," I corrected.

"Yeah, sure, Al. Whatever you say," Ryan laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a headache?" Jamie asked.

"Because you wouldn't have let me off the bus and watch you guys perform."

"Yes, I would have."

"No, you wouldn't."

"I would and you know it."

"Jamie."

"Fine. I wouldn't have, but we don't need to be getting sick."

"It's not my fault I have a weaker than normal immune system!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. The group looked at me. "Alright, alright. I'll go rest. Leave me alone, but, please, go party. I don't want to stop Nash from getting drunk out of his mind."

Nash hugged me, "You know me so well."

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him, "You're welcome, Nashy." He stuck his tongue out at me and let go of me.

"Now go rest, but not too long because you'll wake up with a worse headache," Rebekah joked.

"And you," I pointed at Jamie, "Don't make out with random chicks. I will find you."

"It won't be that hard, considering we're kinda touring together," Jamie laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled. Jamie kissed my nose and pushed me lightly toward the direction of the door. "Well, you're rude," I said, sarcastically.

"I don't even get a real kiss."

"Nope. Sorry, but you're sick. I can't catch what you have."

I turned around, "You're all overreacting. I am in perfect health."

"Not risking it," Jamie replied, laughing. I looked at him for a few seconds before grabbing his face and kissing his lips.

"Alright, I'm good. Have fun partying," I smirked, pulling away and skipping to the bus.

"I hate when you do that!" I heard Jamie yell after me.

"I love you, Jamie!" I called back, laughing.

He laughed and yelled again, "I love you, Alex!"

I climbed onto the bus and took some aspirin before climbing into my bunk and laying down. I was obviously more tired than I thought I was, because as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

~

-Jamie-

I was sitting at a table in the club we decided to go to, drinking my Coke. Ryan came stumbling over and sat down across from me, but he was walking straighter than Nash, that's for sure.

"Hey, bro," he said, slurring his words.

I laughed at him and replied, "Hey, Ryan."

"Why aren't you drinking?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not 21, remember? I don't really feel like drinking anyway. You know Alex doesn't like it when she has to take care of our hangovers."

"So?" he hiccuped, "She can get over it." I chuckled, but didn't say anything. Ryan looked over my shoulder and stared intently at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, but didn't bother to look for myself.

After a couple minutes, he looked straight at me with the most serious look on his face, "I thought Alex went to go rest on the bus."

"Yeah... She did..." I said, taking a drink and raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked behind me again with a confused look on his face. I finally decided to just look over at what he was watching, nearly choking on my Coke.

"What the fuck?!" I nearly yelled.

Rebekah, the only other completely sober person, pretty much ran over, "I heard someone yell. What's wrong?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Holy shit," she said, her mouth dropping open. Just when I thought nothing could go wrong, Rebekah and I are looking straight at Alex, back against the wall, basically making out with some random guy.

"What... I don't...." was all I could manage to say.

"Jamie, just... Don't talk. I'll go confront her," Rebekah said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me and tried to smile, "I'm going to find out what's going on, okay?" I nodded, watching her as she walked over to Alex.

-Rebekah-

I walked over to Alex, basically pulling her out from under the guy.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I could say the same to you!" I yelled back. I looked over at Alex, whose eyes were as wide as they could go. "You want to explain why you're making out with some random fucking guy when you've got a boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?" the guy said, looking at Alex.

"Yes!" she screamed at him, "And you would have known that had you not pushed me against the fucking wall and shoved your God damn tongue down my fucking throat, Adam!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I shook my head, "Adam? Like, freshman year Adam?"

"Yes! Who the fuck else would I be talking about?!" Alex screamed again.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in shock, facing Adam.

"I think I'm kissing the most beautiful girl in this club," he replied coldly, "And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to doing that."

He stepped toward Alex, but I pulled her away, "Not if I have anything to say about it, dick."

"Um, you don't, actually," he said, walking toward us.

I pulled on her again, but this time, we started running. We ran back to where Jamie and Ryan were, but they were no where to be found. I looked back and notice Adam still following us, so Alex and I made a break for the bus. We ran into Ian, who thankfully hadn't had much to drink.

"Whoa, what's up with the running?" he asked.

"Adam," I replied quickly.

"You mean freshman year Adam?"

"Does everyone know about him?!" Alex yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"Not Jamie," I said.

"Shit," Alex whispered.

"Jamie and Ryan are on the bus. I'll take care of Adam," Ian said.

"Thank you!" I yelled, already halfway out the door, dragging Alex behind me.

When we finally got back to the bus, I pretty much ripped the door open and shoved Alex inside before getting on myself and closing the door behind me. Alex stumbled slightly, but stood straight up, only to have Ryan and Jamie look at her wide-eyed.

-Alex-

Rebekah pushed me onto the bus, causing my to nearly fall on my face. I caught myself on the edge of the couch, standing upright. Ryan and Jamie were staring at me. Jamie stood up, pushing past me and Rebekah, walking outside.

"Jamie!" I called, running after him.

He quickly spun around, nearly yelling, "What the hell was that?!"

"Jamie, it wasn't-"

"Then what was it? Because it really did look like you were making out with someone back there!"

"Jamie, plea-"

"No, Alex! Why? Why would you? How could you? I trusted you. I thought you were sleeping, and then I see you making out with some random guy?"

"Jamie, you don't under-"

"No, I understand perfectly! What? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it? Were you getting tired of me? Did you want someone new, you just didn't want to tell me?" he kept yelling.

"No. Jamie, I lo-"

"Save it, Alex. Maybe this is a sign that we're not really right for each other," he said quietly.

"Are... Are you breaking up with me?" I choked, my eyes filling with tears.

"I guess I am," he said coldly.

"But I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it, Alex. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just can't take this pain anymore. There's obviously something trying to keep us from being together, but I didn't want to believe it. This... Tonight... That just proved it..."

I didn't say anything, I just wiped the tears off my cheeks and ran back into the bus. Ryan had obviously sobered up slightly, and he and Rebekah stood up quickly when I jumped back through the door.

"He broke up with me," I cried. "Jamie broke up with me."

"Oh my God," Rebekah whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"He... He wouldn't listen to me. I tried to explain, but h-he wouldn't listen to me."

"I'll talk to him," Ryan said, moving toward the door.

"It's no use, Ry, and you know it. He saw it happen, he just saw it wrong. He won't believe you. We just need to let him cool down," Rebekah said, her arms still wrapped around me.

"I just can't believe Adam came back," Ryan whispered, "I'm gonna kill that piece of shit the next time I see him."

"Ryan, we both know that's not the best thing for you to do," I said, lifting myself off of Rebekah, "And we know Jamie's not going to listen to anyone for a while. I think it's best if I just...if I just went back home." Ryan and Rebekah looked at me like I was insane.

"What do you mean go home?! You can't just go home!" Rebekah yelled.

"Jamie obviously doesn't want me here anymore! Why should I stay?!" I yelled slightly, "You'll keep being their photographer, and I'll go back to school! It'll be okay!"

"Alex, he didn't even hear your side of the story! He's gonna feel like an idiot when he finds out the truth!"

"Does it really even matter?! He obviously doesn't trust me enough, otherwise, he would have listened to me already!" I yelled again before taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "Look, I'm going to call a cab in the morning to take me to the airport. I've already decided I'm going home. I'm sorry," I said quietly before turning around and heading for the back of the bus to pack.

By the time I was done packing, it was almost midnight. I sighed and climbed into my bunk, setting my phone beside my pillow before falling asleep.


	36. It'll Never be Alright Without You

-Alex-

When I woke up the next morning, I reached beside my pillow to get my phone, only to discover that it wasn't there. I sat up and looked around my bunk, even climbing out to look. I walked out and saw Ryan and Rebekah looking at me.

"What the fuck did you do with my phone?" I asked angrily.

"We're not letting you leave, Alex," Ryan replied simply, "You and Jamie are both overreacting, and you're going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ryan. I fucked up, he broke up with me. It's done."

Ryan stood up and walked over to me, grabbing the sides of my face and looking me directly in the eyes, "You did not fuck up, Leah Alexandria."

"I could have pushed him off of me, but I didn't," I choked, "This is my fault."

"This is not your fault, and you know it. He's twice your size! You didn't stand a chance – just like you didn't freshman year."

"Yes, I did, Ry. I fucked up big time," I could feel the tears start falling, but I didn't make any motion to wipe them away, "Please just let me go home. I can't be around here anymore. This place is a constant reminder that Jamie will never forgive me and I... I just don't think I can handle that. Just let me go home..." I whispered.

Ryan moved his thumbs to wipe off my face as Rebekah stood up and handed me my phone and sighed, "Call the taxi."

"Bek, what are you doing?" Ryan asked, letting go of me.

"We can't make her stay, Ry. If she wants to go, we have to let her go. Everyone's meant for different things. Maybe this wasn't for her," Rebekah replied quietly.

Ryan looked at me again and pulled me into a hug, "We're gonna miss you, Al. A lot."

I smiled, but it was more forced than anything, "Thank you, Ry. And tell Nash, Ian, Cady, and Maggie that I'll miss them too. Maybe tell Nash after his hangover calms down though..."

Ryan chuckled, "Will do."

"And tell Jamie I love him – no matter what happens."

Ryan breathed in deeply, "I will."

I grabbed my bag from in front of my bunk and walked off the bus, waving goodbye to Ryan and Rebekah one last time.

~

-Nash-

"God damn it," I mumbled, rolling out of my bunk. My head was killing me and the sunlight was certainly not helping. I walked to the bathroom and took some asiprin before trying to find everyone. I saw Ryan and Rebekah sitting on the couch. "Hey, guys," I said rubbing my head.

Rebekah sniffled, "Hey, Nash. How are you feeling?" I looked at her and noticed her eyes were red.

"I'm feeling fine..." I trailed off, "What's more important is how you're feeling. Why are you crying?"

She looked at me and whispered, "Could you go get everyone else, please?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I said, walking to the bunks. Ian, Maggie, and Cady walked out immediately to Ryan and Rebekah, but it took me a little longer to get Jamie to get up. "Jamie, come on. Rebekah and Ryan are crying. We've gotta see what's wrong," I begged. He mumbled some not-so-nice words before getting out and dragging himself to the front of the bus.

Jamie sat down and Rebekah looked straight at him, but addressed everyone, "Alex left the tour."

"Left the tour? What do you mean she left the tour?" Ian asked, obviously shocked.

Rebekah sniffled again, "Alex went home."

"What? Why?" Cady asked, tearing up a bit.

"Adam," Ryan said simply.

"Adam... Who's Adam?" Maggie asked.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed at Jamie as he looked up at her and she said to him coldly, "You better listen to this, dick. This is your fault."

"It's not my fault. I know what I saw," he mumbled.

"Jamie, what did you do?" I asked.

He mumbled again, "I broke up with her."

"You what?!" Cady yelled.

"She was making out with some guy at the club last night, and I broke up with her."

"That's what he saw, but that's not what happened," Rebekah said.

"Then what did happen?" Maggie asked, still confused.

"Jamie saw some guy kissing Alex, and he thought they were making out," Rebekah replied.

"I didn't think they were making out, I knew they were," Jamie said.

"Would you just shut the hell up and listen?!" Rebekah yelled. "The faster I can tell this story, the faster you can stop being an ass and get to Alex before she gets on that plane!" Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes as Rebekah continued. "Long story short, Adam is some guy that basically tried to rape Alex in the middle of the hallway when we were freshman."

"And he probably would have if I hadn't gotten there when I did," Ryan said.

Rebekah addressed Jamie again, "Alex was feeling a little better, so she got dressed and went inside the club. He got to her before she got to you. He pushed her against the wall and started to make out with her, and you know how tiny she is. She couldn't push him away no matter how hard she tried. That was what you saw, Jamie." He didn't look up, but he stood from where he was and started walking out the door.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"I'm going to stop my girlfriend from leaving me," Jamie answered, not looking back. We all ran out to our rental car and sped off to the airport, praying we got there in time.

~

-Alex-

"Flight 281 to Nashville, now boarding." I heard the lady over the speaker and stood up from my seat, picking up my bag and walking toward the gate.

I knew I wasn't cut out for this job, I don't know why I took it. To spend more time with Jamie and the rest of my friends, sure. But at what cost? I lost the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't get him back.

I was about to hand the lady at the gate my ticket when I heard someone yell my name. I quickly turned around as Jamie crashed into me, kissing me.

"I don't understand... What are you guys doing here?" I asked when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I know, I was a dick. I should have let you explain. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I should have trusted you," Jamie said, almost too fast for me to understand him.

"But it was my fault... I shouldn't have let him kiss me..." I said, almost in tears again.

Jamie grabbed the sides of my face, holding me like Ryan did earlier, "This was not your fault – don't you dare say that. Rebekah and Ryan explained everything. I was an idiot. Hell, I am an idiot. I never should have doubted you. I don't know why I did. I do trust you, Alex – maybe even more than I trust my own brother. When I told you I loved you more than anything, I meant it – I still mean it. I love you, Alex. I would do anything for you. Please give me another chance to prove that to you."

"Jamie," I said quietly, "I-"

"I was going to ask you this at our concert in a couple days. And I know an airport isn't the most romantic place in the world to ask you either, but I want to make sure I never lose you again." He got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket before continuing, "Like I said, I never want to lose you again. I know I get jealous a lot, but I promise it's only because I love you so much more than you can imagine. So, Leah Alexandria Davis, will you marry me?"

He opened the box in his hands and I covered my mouth, crying even more. I knew I couldn't talk, so I didn't bother trying. I just nodded my head as quickly as I could and he slid the ring onto my finger. I looked it again, then at him, and screamed, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

We heard everyone clapping and even heard some sniffling as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him let out a deep sigh. I let go of him, and put my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, Jamie Christian Follese. Forever and ever," I said before pulling him closer to me and kissing him.


End file.
